Corazón de Caballero
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: La Lucha contra Hades ha comenzaado, pero esta vez la responsabilidad recae en quienes una vez fueron guerreros dorados.
1. Batalla de mil dias que no acaba

Corazón de Caballero Por Syaoran Li.  
  
Palabras del Autor.  
Hola de nuevo. Creo que es tiempo de que me emprenda en una nueva aventura y explore una de las series que me ha gustado desde que era muy pequeño. Es verdad que estoy manejando varios proyectos a la vez, pero estoy seguro y determinado a seguir cada uno de ellos hasta llevarlos a una conclusión. Ahora bien, como algunos ya lo saben este fic salió a partir de un juego que comenzamos a realizar en el Foro de Pokemon Crystal Gym (www.pkmncgforos.cjb.net). Como siempre me ha gustado ser partícipe de toda idea, trato de hacerlo mejor posible. Como no me es posible tener una participación activa en el Foro, tomé la decisión de crear mi propia historia a partir de esta. Paulatinamente iré publicando este fic capítulo a capítulo; y más de un fragmento en el tema que realizamos. Pero a quienes leerán el fic, no se preocupen que estará completo y no se perderán detalle alguno. Así que espero lo disfruten. Antes de empezar solo quiero decir que siento gran admiración por el Caballero Dorado de Géminis; Saga, puesto que soy de este signo y además este personaje define muy bien cual es mi forma de ser.  
  
Capítulo 1: Quien soy. Lucha de mil días que no acaba.  
  
El Santuario estaba sumido en un momento de total oscuridad, puesto que Hades, el Dios de los Muertos ha escapado de su prisión y está decidido a todo por apoderarse de la Tierra. Su primer paso es acabar con el Santuario y Athena, la única que es capaz de poner un alto a sus ambiciones. Los ochenta y ocho caballeros de Athena y los ciento ocho espectros de Hades tuvieron una gran batalla tiempo atrás, en la cual sólo hubieron dos sobrevivientes. Ahora Hades cuenta con nuevos vasallos, los caballeros que fueron derrotados por los Caballeros del Zodiaco (Seiya, Hyoga, Shiriu, Shun y Ikki). Debido a su odio y rencor por quienes acabaron con su vida, han vendido su alma a cambio de nueva vida. La batalla por el Santuario dio inicio, donde los Caballeros Dorados deben enfrentarse con los Espectros que a enviado Hades para tomar la vida de Athena.  
  
Uno de ellos, Saga quien fuera el Caballero Dorado de Géminis, caminaba sin saber cual era su objetivo. Hades le dio una nueva vida a cambio de su fidelidad, pero ni siquiera el Dios de los muertos sabia con exactitud lo que en el interior de este caballero había. Así que Saga llegó al Santuario siguiendo las órdenes de Hades, pero en el fondo sus intenciones eran otras. Cuando llegó a la casa de Géminis se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que su hermano, Kanon, era quien estaba encargado de proteger la que fue alguna vez su casa. Por un momento esto pareció tomar por sorpresa a Saga, quien no recordaba muy bien lo que pasaba, su mente era un torbellino que no dejaba de dar vueltas. Después de unos momentos de fuerte lucha, Kanon logró hacerle desistir de su absurda lucha, además de unir fuerzas para combatir a los espectros de Hades (aún sabiendo que él era uno de ellos). Además tuvieron que hacer frente a Baal, uno de los más leales Espectros de Hades. Sin embargo fueron incapaces de hacer algo contra él, siguiendo su paso por las doce casas. Es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Saga observaba con un poco de sosiego a su hermano, quien tampoco pudo hacer nada para detener a Baal, quien busca terminar con la vida de Athena. Como Caballeros Dorados que son no pueden permitir que eso suceda, puesto su deber es y siempre ha sido protegerla de todo peligro. El manto sagrado de Géminis frente a ellos, luciendo su brillo, haciendo un llamado a los dos. Era tiempo de hacer algo.  
  
-Saga - dijo Kanon rompiendo el silencio - no importa lo que pienses de mi o de Athena en este momento, pero debemos protegerla a toda costa.  
  
-Yo, no estoy seguro - admitió Saga.  
  
-Podrás irte si eso deseas, pero primero debes ayudarnos. Eres un Caballero de Athena y tu misión es protegerla  
  
Por un breve instante, Saga buscó algo que decir, pero era inútil; Kanon estaba en lo cierto, bien o mal, su deber era velar por la seguridad de Saori.  
  
-Tu ganas, además hay algo que quiero preguntare a Athena.  
  
-Si vamos, podrás hacerlo.  
  
-Esta bien - asintió Saga, al tiempo que una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.  
  
Con el objetivo claro, Kanon incendió su cosmo, respondiendo al llamado de su armadura, la cual se dividió en muchas partes. Poco a poco cada una se fue incorporando sobre el cuerpo de Kanon, quien al igual que Saga explotaba al máximo su cosmoenergìa. Cuando estaban listos, con la mirada se indicaron que era tiempo de ponerse en marcha, pero antes de que lograran salir de la escombrada Casa de Géminis, el camino fue segmentado en dos partes debido a una enorme grieta de gran profundidad. No era necesario que Saga y Kanon lo pensaran mucho, sabían muy bien de quien se trataba.  
  
-No den ni un paso más - dijo una voz entrecortada.  
  
-¡Shura! - exclamó Saga al ver al Caballero Dorado de la Casa de Capricornio.  
  
-No puedo permitir que interfieran en nuestros planes - dijo Shura en un tono desafiante.  
  
-Crees que haremos caso a tus amenazas  
  
-¡¡Silencio Saga!! Tu mejor que nadie sabes muy bien el por qué de nuestra presencia en el Santuario - la mirada de Shura reflejaba odio - es nuestro deber asesinar a todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino, incluso Athena.  
  
-¿Qué sucede contigo? - preguntó Kanon lleno furia- tú, quien se supone es el caballero más leal a Athena, te atreves a decir esta sarta de tonterías  
  
Shura rió maliciosamente antes de continuar.  
  
-Veo que Athena a conseguido a un nuevo perrito faldero, eso esta bien para alguien como tu, que no es más que la sombra de un Caballero, el reflejo de un sombra que nunca llegará a ser más que eso, una sombra.  
  
Estas Palabras parecían no tener efecto alguno sorbe Kanon, quien a diferencia de Shura, centraba su atención en el cielo, como si esperara algo, ver algo. Cuando la falta de atención comenzaba a irritar a Shura, este levantó su brazo derecho, empuñando a Scalibur, la espada legendaria, la cual reposa en sus brazos y piernas. Cuando estaba listo para lanzar su ataque, una veloz ráfaga de viento helado lo detuvo.  
  
-No te entrometas en esto Camus.  
  
-¿Acaso deseas desobedecer mis ordenes Shura? - exclamó el Caballero de la Casa de Acuario.  
  
-Esta es la oportunidad que he esperado por mucho tiempo, acabar con Saga y su hermano de una vez por todas.  
  
-Guarda la calma, además ellos no son nuestra prioridad - dijo Camus mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Kanon y Saga.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieren? - preguntó Saga al ver que Camus no daba marcha atrás.  
  
-Me dejarás pasar si sabes lo que te conviene - respondió Camus de manera despectiva.  
  
-¡Saga! No seas impertinente, como uno de nuestros aliados deberías saber muy bien a que hemos venido. -Yo no soy como ustedes - repuso Saga enfadado por lo que escuchaba. Camus y Shura solo reían.  
  
-Ahora me dirás que no recuerdas nada verdad - dijo Camus mientras tomaba posición de ofensiva - no recuerdas que nuestro objetivo es tomar la vida de Athena a como de lugar.  
  
-¡¡Mienten!! - Saga estaba perdiendo el control.  
  
-Adelante, haz cualquier movimiento, te será inútil ya que conocemos todo sobre ti - aseveró Shura, bajando su brazo derecho al ver que no lograba amedrentar a Kanon.  
  
-Eso es lo que creen, pues les demostraré que no soy quien ustedes piensan.  
  
-Shura, lo dejo en tus manos - dijo Camus tomando asiento en una de las columnas derribadas.  
  
-Esto será muy fácil, pero es mi deber.  
  
-¡¡Calla y pelea!! - dijo Saga encendiendo su cosmo.  
  
-Eres mío.  
  
Saga estaba furioso, debido a su orgullo no dejaría que nadie se burlara de él, y mucho menos que dijeran cosas que no eran cierta sobre él. Pero a la vez no estaba seguro, puesto que no recordaba algunas cosas de su pasado, así que la incertidumbre rondaba su corazón, pero eran detalles que en ese momento no eran importantes. Era tiempo de luchar. El calor de su cosmo era suficiente para realizar su ataque más poderoso.  
  
-Que Athena me perdone - Saga estaba listo - Viajarás a otra dimensión.  
  
-Muy predecible.  
  
-¿Qué cosa? - para este momento Saga había realizado su ataque, realizando un movimiento de manos hacia el frente, manipulando el tiempo y espacio, creando un vacío cósmico en el cual arrastraría a Shura a otra dimensión, pero a su vez Shura ambos brazos en distintas direcciones, creando una especie de canal de aire comprimido, el cual desintegró por completo la técnica de Saga.  
  
-Por un momento pensabas que podrías vencerme con esta técnica - dijo Shura riendo malévolamente ante la mirada atónita de Saga - ahora sentirás lo que el dolor verdadero cuando Scalibur corte tu cuerpo en mil pedazos.  
  
-Inténtalo - dijo Saga sin miedo alguno.  
  
Shura recuperó su postura de ataque, pero esta vez no levantó un brazo, sino que unió ambos en el aire, formando la misma figura que Camus cuando este va a realizar la Ejecución de Aurora, aunque estaba claro que Shura no era capaz de hacerla ¿o se equivocaba?  
  
-Siente mi poder - el signo de Capricornio apareció justo atrás de Shura - Rayo de Scalibur.  
  
-Rayo de Scalibur - exclamó Kanon al escuchar aquello por parte de Shura.  
  
-Así es - dijo prepotentemente Camus - No pienses que utilizamos las mismas técnicas de antes; esa fue la causa de nuestra derrota, pero ahora nos hemos preparado. Y no hay mejor forma que compartir lo que sabes hacer. Saga será despedazado por la onda fría que Scalibur es capaz de producir con su velocidad y filo.  
  
-Oh no, ¡¡Saga!!  
  
-Es demasiado tarde para él - Camus presta su atención al lugar de la batalla, donde un desconcertado Saga observa como Shura lanza su ataque contra él.  
  
-¡¡Muere Saga!!  
  
Un potente y cegador rayo de luz fue lo que prosiguió al choque de dos cosmos increíblemente poderosos. El rayo llegó hasta el cielo, irradiando todo ese brillo por el santuario. Cuando por fin esa luz dorada desapareció, Camus esperaba ver a un derrotado Saga bajo los pies de Shura, pero lo que alcanzó a ver estaba fuera de su imaginación.  
  
-Esto es imposible - dijo Shura enfadado al ver la posición en la que se hallaba. Saga contuvo el golpe con sus manos.  
  
-No puedo permitir que alguien con tanta maldad en su corazón siga atravesando el Santuario con libertad - Saga arroja a Shura con su cosmo - y muco menos que pise el suelo de esta casa, mi casa.  
  
-Al parecer Shura se ha confiado - dijo Camus un tanto molesto con el caballero de Capricornio - Veo que Saga esta llegando al siguiente cosmo de un Caballero; la Conciencia Araya.  
  
-No hay mayor cosmo al Séptimo sentido - exclamó Kanon, pensando que Camus sólo deseaba engañarlo para tenerle una trampa.  
  
-Hay cosas que desconoces por ser una sombra Kanon - dijo Camus con un todo de voz serio - Esa es una de las razones por las cuales Saga debe morir ahora, no podemos permitir que alguien interfiera en nuestros planes. Pero antes debo deshacerme de ti.  
  
Con un ágil movimiento de piernas, Camus tomó por el cuello a Kanon, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante tal velocidad. Poco a poco el aire comenzaba a ser escaso, ya que Camus apretaba con fuerza su garganta. No era el estilo de este caballero, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por cumplir con sus objetivos. Por su parte, Kanon trataba de liberarse, pero todo esfuerzo era inútil, en la posición que se encontraba no era capaz de generar ni la tercera parte de su fuerza. Estaba a merced de Camus.  
  
-¡¡¡Saga!!! - gritó Camus llamando la atención del Caballero Dorado. Saga vio como su hermano trataba de soltarse.  
  
-Cobarde, ustedes me quieren a mi no a él, suéltalo, te lo ordeno.  
  
-Tu posición no es la mejor para dar ordenes Saga.  
  
-Además creo que debes preocuparte más por ti - Saga dio un vistazo a su Armadura, la cual sufrió algunas rasgaduras a causa del Rayo de Scalibur.  
  
-Admito que fue un gran trabajo detener el ataque de Shura, pero veo que no lo has hecho del todo bien.  
  
-Esto es insignificante - dijo Saga dejando a un lado algunos trozos de su armadura.  
  
-Por supuesto que lo es - dijo Shura dando un salto para quedar al lado de Camus - El Rayo de Scalibur va más allá de un simple golpe Penetra en el enemigo de manera silenciosa. Paulatinamente irás perdiendo el control sobre tu cuerpo, hasta que seas incapaz de moverte. En efecto, saga sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera sumergido bajo una presión intensa, lo cual no lo dejaba moverse libremente. En cuestión de minutos, Saga perdió completamente el sentido, quedando inmóvil ante sus enemigos.  
  
-Me estoy aburriendo de esto - Camus apretaba con fuerza el cuello de Kanon - es hora de que mueras.  
  
-Saga . . . protege a Saori por favor.  
  
-Que tierno - Camus reía con ironía - pues no creo que Saga pueda hacerlo, pero no te preocupes, ambos podrán verse de nuevo en el infierno. ¡¡¡Muere!!!  
  
Antes de que Camus diera el golpe final a Kanon, fue interrumpido por un golpe directo a su brazos, dejando caer a Kanon sobre el húmedo suelo que era victima de la tenue lluvia que se dejaba abatir sobre el Santuario.  
  
-Que fue eso, Shura.  
  
-Es Géminis.  
  
-Imposible.  
  
A pesar de estar inconciente, Saga estaba en posición de ataque. En sus manos se concentraba una gran cantidad de energía, la misma que alcanzó a Camus momentos atrás. Tanto Shura como Camus veían esto con miedo, puesto que Saga debería estar muerto después de recibir el Rayo de Scalibur.  
  
-Ahora lo sé, Saga està llegando a ella, esta llegando a la Conciencia Araya.  
  
-Este no es el momento de tonterías Camus - dijo Shura disgustado con Camus, pero intimidado por el cosmo agresivo que Saga despedía - Un caballero como él no es digno de alcanzar el máximo sentido.  
  
-Este era el temor de Baal, por eso nos encargó que elimináramos a Saga lo más pronto posible, pero veo que lo único que hicimos fue despertarlo.  
  
-Me niego a creer eso; mi ataque tuvo que haber sido efectivo, su vida tuvo que haberse consumido - Shura estaba desesperado.  
  
-Es tiempo de que acabemos con nuestra misión, Athena . . .  
  
En el Santuario de Athena, Saori siento como su cosmo es llamado por dos energías. Una de ellas está perdida en el vacío, mientras que la otra se despide de ella.  
  
-Camus.  
  
-Es hora de que pongamos en practica nuestra última carta sorbe la mesa - dijo Camus tocando el hombro de Shura, quien dudó por un instante, pero al ver la determinación en los ojos Camus, era claro lo que debían hacer.  
  
¡¡Athena tiene dos caminos Saga!! - Camus y Shura ardían su cosmo, llevándolo hasta el infinito - decidiremos ahora cual de ellos tendrá que seguir. El cosmo de Saga aumentaba de igual forma, respondiendo de manera inmediata al de sus adversarios. Por otro lado, Kanon intentó levantarse, pero estaba demasiado lastimado como para lograrlo. Estaba conciente de lo que estaba por venir.  
  
-No lo hagas Camus . . . - Kanon sucumbió ante el dolor.  
  
-¿Estás listo Shura? - preguntó Camus.  
  
-Nunca lo he estado mejor amigo.  
  
-Lo siento Saga - el caballero de Acuario dejó escurrir por su rostro un par de lágrimas que denotaron la tristeza que el cielo podía atestiguar. El ataque final era este. El cosmos de Saga ardió finalmente, abriendo los ojos justamente antes de atacar:  
  
¡¡¡Rayo de Scalibur!!!  
  
¡¡¡Ejecución Aurora!!!  
  
¡¡¡Explosión de Galaxias!!!  
  
Tres gritos resonaron en todo el Santuario. La Casa de Géminis fue cubierta por una luz blanca, pura como el agua y destructiva como el huracán. Los vestigios que permanecían en pie alrededor de esta casa desaparecieron por completo. Una enorme nube de polvo de diseminó por el lugar. Cuando el polvo de acentuó de nuevo sobre la tierra, en donde alguna vez estuvo la Casa del caballero Dorado de Géminis, había desaparecido. En su lugar quedaron esparcidos los escombros de imponente estructura. Cuatro siluetas se alcanzaban a ver tras la cortina de polvo y granito. Tres de ellas estaban tumbadas en el suelo, mientras que la cuarta permanecía de pie con dificultad. Las armaduras (Sapuris) de Capricornio y Acuario completamente destruidas reposaban sobre los cuerpos de sus dueños, quienes la vida les fue arrebatada. Kanon estaba un poco más lejos, pero aún vivo.  
  
-¿Por qué? - Lágrimas de un Caballero de Athena, lágrimas de un hombre que tuvo que acabar con la vida de dos camaradas controlados por el mal, pero que al mismo tiempo peleaban secretamente por un ideal. Saga descubrió esto muy tarde. Shura y Camus dieron su vida para guiarlo al Octavo Sentido, a la Conciencia Araya. Saga estaba listo para enfrentar el máximo desafío.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Bueno, que tal estuvo el comienzo de esta historia. Quizás es un poco ambigua, pero les aseguro que de aquí en adelante todo se irá esclareciendo poco a poco.  
  
Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario puede hacer el fanfiction.net (Si!!); en el Foro de Pkmn (www.pkmncgforos.cjb.net) o bien a mi correo electrónico (delcompa@hotmail.com).  
  
Hasta el siguiente capítulo. 


	2. Una llama que se extingue

Corazón de Caballero Por Syaoran Li.  
  
Capítulo 2: Un fuego ardiente que se extingue.  
  
La lluvia que azotaba sobre el Santuario no era suficiente para lavar la tristeza que se cernió sobre el corazón de Saga, quien observaba con una mirada triste los cuerpos sin vida de Shura y Camus. Llegando al límite de su cosmo, Saga había alcanzado lo que Camus tanto temía, el Octavo sentido, la Conciencia Araya. El precio que tuvo que pagar fue muy alto, leales o no a Hades; no justificaba su muerte. Ni siquiera los rayos que iluminaban el cielo daban de vuelta la vida a los muertos, esto lo sabía muy bien Saga, quien ha cruzado ese umbral en dos ocasiones; sólo el poder de un Dios es capaz de hacerlo, pero la tristeza no dejaba que sus pensamientos fuesen razonables.  
  
-Sólo quiero saber el por qué . . . - Saga lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Camus, quien dejaba ver en su rostro una expresión de absoluta calma. También Shura denotaba el mismo sentimiento, al parecer estaban preparados para esto.  
  
Por otro lado, Kanon estaba un poco más alejado de ellos, al parecer la Armadura de Géminis lo protegió del ataque recibido. Como le fue posible se levantó para ir donde se encontraba su hermano.  
  
-Creo que los juzgué mal, lo siento mucho hermano.  
  
-No lo entiendo, ¡¡no lo entiendo!! - Saga estaba desconcertado ante los hechos que se presentaron en ese momento. Acaso no era su misión acabar con la vida de Athena, pero a la vez sacrificaron sus vidas para que él, un Caballero Dorado, lograra alcanzar un cosmo superior al Séptimo Sentido.  
  
-Ellos estaban seguros de que esto era lo correcto - Kanon hacía lo posible por calmar el dolor y la ansiedad de su hermano, pero nada funcionaba. Muy en el fondo, Saga descubría que no era quien en un principio fue. Puesto que acabar con la vida de dos camaradas no era digno de un Caballero que alardea de proteger a Athena.  
  
La lluvia no paraba su incesante ritmo; acompañando el dolor de los corazones de todos aquellos que alguna vez compartieron un lazo con Shura y Camus. Mu en Aries, Aldebarán en Tauro, Aioria en Leo, Shaka en Virgo, Nilo en Escorpión, todo el Santuario dijo adiós a dos nobles guerreros.  
  
-Hades, en verdad eres despiadado - era lo único que Kanon pudo decir al tiempo que los cuerpos de Shura y Camus al igual que sus armaduras (las Sapuris) se convertían en polvo cósmico, hasta desvanecerse y perderse n el viento húmedo, acompañados de la lluvia, lágrimas de tristeza por parte del cielo. Quien perdonaría tal atropello era la pregunta que daba vueltas en la mente de Saga.  
  
-Esto lo pagarás muy caro Hades, lo juro.  
  
-Cálmate hermano por favor.  
  
-Como quieres que me calme después de lo sucedido. Tanto Camus como Shura sacrificaron sus vidas para enseñarme el camino.  
  
-Si ellos estaban dispuestos a morir, no hay nada que tú hubieras podido hacer.  
  
Estas palabras molestaron a Saga.  
  
-Que has dicho, que ellos deseaban morir, quien en esta vida desea eso - por un momento Saga se dejó dominar por sus emociones, tomando a Kanon por el cuello, en parte por el dolor que sentía al escuchar sus palabras y por el otro porque tenía razón. En el pasado hicieron lo mismo, dando sus vidas para que los caballeros del Zodiaco alcanzaran el Séptimo Sentido (Shura guiando a Shiriu y Camus a Hyoga). Esto hizo que su mente recuperara el control, dejando libre a Kanon.  
  
-En este momento lo que nos debe preocupar es evitar a toda costa que Baal llegue a donde se encuentra Athena - dijo Kanon mientras Saga miraba al cielo, viendo como los últimos rastros del cosmos desaparecía en la oscuridad.  
  
-Tienes razón - Saga secaba sus lágrimas - debemos proteger a Athena con nuestra vida, ellos habrían hecho lo mismo.  
  
-Creo que Baal nos lleva mucha ventaja, será mejor que nos demos prisa.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Dando una última vista sobre el lugar en donde alguna vez estuvo la Casa de Géminis, escombros ahora, Saga estaba listo para descubrir la verdad, el motivo por el cual estaba de vuelta en el Santuario. Kanon lo esperaba en las escalinatas rumbo a Cáncer, cuando de repente un cosmo muy agresivo se aproximaba velozmente a Géminis.  
  
-De quién es este cosmo  
  
-No lo sé, pero está lleno de maldad.  
  
-¿Acaso se trata de un espectro? - se preguntaba Saga mientras sentía como dicho cosmo se acercaba a él. - ¡¡Kanon, vete!!  
  
-Pero Saga - dijo preocupado Kanon.  
  
-No hay tiempo que perder, tienes que llegar lo antes posible con Athena y evitar que Baal cumpla con las órdenes de Hades. Yo estaré bien, confía en mí por favor.  
  
Luego de un instante de indecisión, Kanon comprendió que esta era pelea de Saga; así que asintió a la orden de su hermano y tomó las escalinatas rumbo a Cáncer corriendo con todas sus energías. Por su parte; Saga buscaba de donde provenía este cosmo.  
  
-Sal de donde quiera que estés cobarde - exclamaba ferozmente - ¡¡Muéstrate!!  
  
Una risa demencial se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar.  
  
-Será como tú digas Caballero de Géminis, o debería decir Saga.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
  
-Nuestro señor Hades está muy decepcionado de ti sabes - dijo la misteriosa voz - tenía plena confianza en que tu lado maligno podría serle de utilidad, pero veo que nos equivocamos al confiar en ti.  
  
-Quiero que m muestres tu identidad - exigió saga comenzado a exasperarse.  
  
-Como gustes, así podrás ver el rostro de quien acabará con tu vida de una buena vez.  
  
-Eso está por verse.  
  
-¡¡Sombra Espectral!!  
  
Saga fue sorprendido por un poderoso rayo oscuro proveniente del cielo, enviándolo directo al suelo, impactando contra la única columna que permanecía en pie, causando que la misma cayese al suelo. Por su parte Saga estaba algo adolorido, pues gracias a su Armadura (aún vistiendo la Sapuri) pudo resistir el impacto.  
  
-Tienes suerte de vestir esa Armadura, de lo contrario estarías muerto - la misteriosa voz se escuchó de nuevo - Debes estar agradecido por la inmensa bondad de nuestro Señor.  
  
-Claro, le estaré agradecido después de tomar su vida - dijo Saga en tono sarcástico a la vez que se incorporaba de nuevo para tomar su posición de ataque.  
  
-¡Basta de Blasfemias! - se escuchó en el viento - ¡Ni en mil años serías capaz de vencer a hades! Y mucho menos un ser insignificante como tu.  
  
-Seré insignificante - dijo Saga - pero tengo el valor de enfrentar a mis enemigos de frente.  
  
-Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso.  
  
Un rayo de precipito contra la tierra, haciendo una brecha entre Saga y la voz de su adversario, quien abandonó su forma espectral para hacerse presente ante su enemigo. Portaba una Sapuri muy particular, cuyo distintivo eran las alas que portaba en la espalda y sobre su casco. Bajo la lluvia era como una mota de oscuridad, alimentada por el odio de su corazón y poseedor de un cosmo en verdad malvado.  
  
-¿Quién eres tu? - preguntó Saga a su enemigo.  
  
-Yo soy Rhadamanthys uno de los tres jueces del Infierno y el encargado de eliminarte por haber traicionado a nuestro Señor Hades.  
  
-No será tan sencillo acabar conmigo - dijo Saga en tono desafiante.  
  
-El nivel de los Caballeros Dorados es insignificante a comparación de nuestro cosmo (refiriéndose a los jueces del Infierno). Afrodita y Máscara Mortal han pagado el precio de su traición; y ha llegado el tiempo de que tu también lo hagas.  
  
-Afrodita . . . Máscara Mortal . . . - De pronto la mente de Saga fue invadida por turbios recuerdos, imágenes que iban y venían rápidamente. En una de ellas alcanzó a ver como él y los demás Caballeros Dorados muertos en la batalla por las doce casas; todos vistiendo las Sapuris, estaban reunidos con el antiguo Patriarca del santuario, mismo que él asesinó cuando su ser maligno tomó control de su mente. Aparte de ellos, se encontraban los Caballeros de Plata, muertos en combate por Seiya y los demás caballeros del Zodiaco. No entendía muy bien la situación, pero era como si todos estuvieran de acuerdo en un punto. Vio como el antiguo patriarca le extendía la mano, pero antes de que ambos la estrecharan, el recuerdo se esfumó de su mente.  
  
-¿Qué ha sido todo esto? - se preguntaba Saga desviando su atención de Rhadamanthys. - Estas visiones, acaso hay algo que sé pero no puedo recordar.  
  
Esto desesperó al Espectro, quien detestaba ver como no era tomado en cuenta.  
  
-Osas ignorarme, pagarás el precio a tal acto. - El cosmo hostil de Rhadamanthys estaba cobrando fuerza - Conocerás lo que es vivir el Infierno en vida.  
  
-Lo dudo mucho, antes de ello haré sabrás lo que es estar vagando en un lugar donde el tiempo y espacio no existen - Por ningún motivo Saga moriría a manos de un Espectro de Hades, no sin dar pelea. Ambos estaban magnificando su cosmo para liberar sus ataques con gran intensidad. La tierra comenzó a temblar, haciendo que pequeños bloques de roca se levantaran y salieran expulsados del lugar. Saga estaba seguro que no había nadie cerca de ahí, así que podía usar su cosmo con total libertad.  
  
-Estás listo - preguntó Rhadamanthys en forma despectiva.  
  
-Siempre lo he estado - fue la respuesta de Saga.  
  
¡Gran Precaución!  
  
¡Viajarás a otra dimensión!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Athena, Saori pudo sentir como dos grandes energías chocaban estrepitosamente, todo ello proveniente de la Casa de Géminis. Ya antes había sentido como el cosmo de Camus se despedía de ella, y ahora un Espectro más de Hades está combatiendo con uno de sus Caballeros. Era tiempo de tomar decisiones.  
  
Por otro lado, Kanon continuaba su carrera por alcanzar a Baal, quien para ese tiempo había cruzado las Casas de Cáncer y Leo sin mayores dificultades. Cuando Kanon por fin llegó a la Casa de Leo, no pudo encontrar a Aioria. Temiendo lo peor, buscó rastro alguno de su cosmo; hasta que por fin pudo dar con él.  
  
-¡¡Aioria!! - exclamó Kanon al ver que su compañero se encontraba bajo una pila de escombros.  
  
-Si, estoy bien, tan sólo un poco adolorido - dijo vagamente el guardián de Leo.  
  
-Y Baal - preguntó impacientemente Kanon, buscando respuesta.  
  
-Es demasiado poderoso para mi, logró derrotarme con un golpe, aunque me tomo por sorpresa. - Aioria dejó escapar una risa inaudible - Sinceramente si hubiera estado preparado no habría podido hacer nada en su contra.  
  
-Demonios, prometo que no se me escapará.  
  
Entonces, Kanon y Aioria pudieron sentir como un choque de energías estremeció todo el lugar. Kanon estaba más que seguro que eso provenía de la Casa de géminis, en donde su hermana estaba luchando. Al parecer las fuerzas estaban en equilibrio, no obstante, Saga no soportaría por mucho tiempo. Antes de que Kanon pudiera levantarse y dar marcha atrás para ir en socorro de su hermano, Aioria lo detuvo.  
  
-Debes confiar en Saga.  
  
-Pero no podrá vencer, está muy débil a consecuencia de su batalla contra Camus y Shura - dijo con tristeza este último.  
  
-Saga es un Caballero que jamás se rendirá fácilmente sin antes pelear - dijo Aioria - lo demostró antes de morir en la batalla de las Doce Casas y estoy seguro que lo hará de nuevo.  
  
-Aioria.  
  
-Además debemos impedir a toda costa que Baal llegue con Athena.  
  
-Tienes razón.  
  
-Saga podrá con esto solo. - dijo el león dorado tratando de animar a su compañero.  
  
-Debo confiar en que así será - respondió Kanon.  
  
-De acuerdo, en marcha.  
  
Aioria parecía estar mejor, dándole a Kanon la confianza que necesitaba para seguir con su empresa. Ambos salieron corriendo a toda prisa de la Casa de Leo; o más bien de lo que quedaba de ella. La copiosa lluvia no les dejaba ir tan rápido como ellos deseaban, más no era obstáculo para que su carrera continuase. Camino a Virgo, Aioria iba pensando en la batalla entre Saga y Rhadamanthys - "Buena suerte Saga"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
La luz que prosiguió a la colisión entre ambos ataques cubrió por completo los dominios de Géminis. Rhadamanthys observaba todo esto desde que campo de fuerza que protegía su cuerpo. Era evidente la confianza que tenía en si mismo de haber derrotado a Saga.  
  
-Lástima, en realidad era un sujeto con cualidades dignas de un Espectro.  
  
-Mi alma no le pertenece y nunca le pertenecerá a un Dios maligno como Hades.  
  
-¿Qué demonios? - dijo sorprendido Rhadamanthys - No es posible que estés vivo.  
  
En efecto, quien habló fue Saga, quien cubría su rostro con ambos brazos (postura que siempre le ha salvado la vida). Nuevamente la Sapuri salvó la vida de Saga.  
  
-Maldito seas, acaso eres especial.- preguntó muy molesto el espectro.  
  
-Mi deber es proteger a la Diosa Athena a toda costa, así que no puedo morir en este momento. - respondió con determinación Saga. Rhadamanthys sólo rió.  
  
-Un gusano con aires de grandeza, eso es lo que eres nada más. Tu vida le pertenece a nuestro amo y Señor. - Rhadamanthys estaba furioso al ver que la vida de Saga no se había consumado con su Gran Precaución.  
  
-Te demostraré mi poder.  
  
Saga recuperó su posición de ataque, desafiando con su mirada a un exasperado Rhadamanthys, quien no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar por un Caballero Dorado. Súbitamente el clima sobre ellos dejó de ser húmedo, como si la lluvia hiciera una pequeña pausa sobre la Casa de Géminis. Esto no era posible sin la intervención de una fuerza mayor. Fue entonces cuando Saga sintió como su cuerpo era detenido por una extraña esencia que se esparcía por el ambiente. Sus brazos y piernas estaban inmóviles, de igual manera su vista comenzaba a fallarle. Saga se preguntaba si Rhadamanthys era el culpable de lo que estaba pasando, más se equivocaba puesto que el espectro también estaba sorprendido por estos hechos.  
  
-Maestro, por favor déjenos a este traidor.  
  
-Permita que acabemos con él.  
  
-No lo decepcionaremos.  
  
Tres figuras cubiertas por capuchas aparecieron frente a Saga, dándole la espalda a Rhadamanthys, quien los vio con satisfacción.  
  
-Debí imaginar que se trataba de ustedes. - dijo Rhadamanthys al ver a los individuos, que al ser reconocidos por él, revelaron sus identidades. Eran Deep Niobe, Giganto de Cíclope y Raimi de Gusano.  
  
-Creo que no tendré que ensuciarme la manos contigo - fue la frase tajante que pronunció Rhadamanthys al ver que sus compañeros serían suficientes para derrotar a Saga. Este trataba de moverse, pero le era imposible.  
  
-Cualquier esfuerzo que hagas es en vano - dijo Niobe - has sido envuelto por mi Deep Fragance, paulatinamente tu cuerpo dejará de responderte, hasta que llegues de una manera dolorosa y profunda a la muerte.  
  
-Pero como deseamos que esperes tanto tiempo para morir, nosotros te golpearemos para ayudarte - exclamó Giganto a la vez que asestaba un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho de Saga, quien no pudo devolverle el ataque.  
  
-Oigan, no acaparen toda la diversión para ustedes.  
  
-Esta bien Raimi, tienes derecho a golpearle.  
  
-Será todo un placer. - El espectro extendió sus brazos para poder ejecutar su técnica. - ¡¡Atadura de Lombriz!!  
  
Dicho esto varios tentáculos de lombriz salieron de la tierra, apresando a un ya inmóvil Saga; haciendo que cualquier movimiento escaso se detuviera por completo. De esta forma los espectros tenían vía libre para golpear a Saga, quien no daría resistencia. Giganto envestía con su Golpe Sísmico, una y otra vez. Mientras que Niobe aumentaba la esencia del Deep Fragance; Raimi se aseguraba que sus tentáculos no soltaran a su presa. El dolor era evidente, lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro del Caballero de Géminis; quien poco a poco estaba perdiendo los cinco sentidos. Primero el gusto, a continuación el olfato; el siguiente fue la vista. Antes de que perdiera el sentido del oído, Rhadamanthys ordenó a los espectros que detuvieran su ataque.  
  
-Bien, creo que el tiempo de tu muerte esta próximo Saga.  
  
-Me puede dar el privilegio maestro - suplicó Giganto.  
  
-Espera, al menos antes de morir merece saber el motivo por el cual Hades confió en él.  
  
-Si señor.  
  
Raimi levantó los tentáculos que sostenían a Saga por el cuello, para que este estuviera de frente a su maestro, no importando que Géminis haya perdido la vista.  
  
-Por un momento Hades pensó que el cosmo maligno que en tu corazón habitó alguna vez podía despertar si él te daba nueva vida - dijo Rhadamanthys fríamente - pero al parecer nos equivocamos contigo.  
  
En el rostro de Saga no se alcanzaba a ver reacción alguno, puesto que su sentido del oído se había ido; quedándole únicamente el tanto. Los demás espectros se mofaron de estado tan deplorable en el cual se hallaba su enemigo.  
  
-Creo que no lo escuchó Señor Rhadamanthys.  
  
-No, al parecer su vida está al borde de extinguirse. Hagan lo que se les plazca.  
  
-Gracias su señoría - Giganto hizo crujir sus nudillos, preparándose para asestar el golpe final. El quinto y último sentido de Saga se esfumaba en ese momento, era mejor de esa forma, así no sentiría más dolor. Sólo le quedaba su cosmo, una tímida flama que estaba perdiendo su brillo. El esfuerzo de Camus y Shura se desvanecía como el cosmo desminuía su intensidad. El Reloj de Fuego que ardía en lo alto del Monte Lumir hacía ver que la llama en la Casa de Cáncer estaba por apagarse.  
  
-Te irás junto con el último destello del reloj - Giganto levantó lo más alto que pudo su brazo derecho, para luego abalanzarse a toda velocidad directo a Saga.  
  
-Vete al Infierno - ¡¡Golpe Sísmico!!  
  
-¡¡¡Athena!!! - el cosmo de Saga dio un grito desesperado que reverberó en todo el Santuario. Saori pudo escuchar con claridad la exclamación de dolor por parte de Saga.  
  
-Hasta nunca Caballero de Athena.  
  
El puño de Giganto atravesó por completo la Sapuri de Géminis, penetrando en su cuerpo. Su mirada se tornó blanca, diluyendo el suave color de sus pupilas en el dolor y agonía de quien vive sus últimos momentos de vida. Esto hizo sonreír a Rhadamanthys, quien disfrutaba aquella escena, sin embargo.  
  
-Pero que rayos.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Giganto? - preguntó Raimi al escuchar las exclamaciones de su camarada.  
  
-No puedo sacar mi puño de su cuerpo, es como si algo en su interior me detuviera.  
  
-Te ayudará.  
  
Cuando Raimi se disponía a soltar los tentáculos que sujetaban a Saga le fue imposible hacerlo. Estaban adheridos a él, como una mosca atrapada en una telaraña. Para sorpresa de ambos podían escuchar un sonido; el corazón de Saga aún latía.  
  
-Es imposible, este hombre no ha muerto.  
  
-No puede ser, mi Deep Fragance tuvo que acabar con su patética existencia - dijo sorprendido Niobe al corroborar lo que Giganto y Raimi dijeron.  
  
"Ustedes tres vendrán conmigo"  
  
-Esta voz, no me digas que él . . - Rhadamanthys observaba estupefacto como la cosmoenergìa de Saga aumentaba a cada segundo, trascendiendo el poder conocido de un Caballero Dorado. El calor de su comos quemó por completo los tentáculos que Raimi manipulaba, quemando a este último. El aura de Géminis siguió expandiéndose hasta que alcanzó a sus tres victimarios.  
  
"Lo siento mucho, Shura, Camus, no puedo proteger a Athena . . . adiós hermano"  
  
Por un breve instante el cosmos de Saga fue superior al de un Dios, maximizando cada molécula de su cuerpo y convirtiéndola en energía pura. Los cuerpos de Giganto, Niobe y Raimi fueron consumidos por la tremenda cantidad de energía que emanó del cuerpo de Saga. Este rayo se extendió hasta el infinito, formando una columna de luz que cegó por completo a Rhadamanthys.  
  
Kanon y Aioria detuvieron su marcha a medio camino de Virgo, ya que ambos sintieron como el cosmo de Saga les decía adiós. Mu, Aldebarán y los demás Caballeros Dorados junto con Athena lograron percibir como aquel comos tan poderoso elevarse hasta el cielo para luego desvanecerse en la infinidad de la noche.  
  
-¡¡Saga!! - fue lo único que Kanon pudo gritar ante la inevitable verdad. Saga había muerto.  
  
El fuego de la Casa de Cáncer desaparecía en el Reloj, de igual forma la vida de Saga se había extinguido, llevándose con él a tres Espectros, tres espectros que no harían daño a Athena. Rhadamanthys tomó entre sus manos las cenizas que dejó la consumación del cosmos, arrojándola luego al aire húmedo.  
  
-Tanto era tu orgullo . . . - luego de esto Rhadamanthys desapareció.  
  
La lluvia arreció sobre el Santuario, al parecer el cielo estaba conciente de la profunda tristeza que había en la Tierra, pues otra vida había sido consumada por las ambiciones de un Dios.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Quizás parece algo excesivo, pero nada, absolutamente nada en este mundo ocurre sin algún motivo. Sigan pendientes de esta historia, porque este es tan sólo el principio.  
  
Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario puede hacer el fanfiction.net (Si!!); en el Foro de Pkmn (www.pkmncgforos.cjb.net) o bien a mi correo electrónico (delcompa@hotmail.com).  
  
Este no es el fin, claro que no . . . 


	3. En Inframundo

Corazón de Caballero Por Syaoran Li  
  
Capítulo 3: El Inframundo. La batalla da inicio.  
  
Después de apagarse la vida de Saga, un gran silencio se sintió en todo el santuario, puesto que no importaba si era o no un Espectro, es un Caballero de Athena y como tal su muerte pesa en el corazón de todos. Mientras tanto, su espíritu emprendió el viaje, un viaje que no estaba seguro hacia donde lo llevaría. Justo antes de morir, Saga recordó las palabras que Shaka le mencionara alguna vez, antes de que se volviera aquel ser lleno de maldad.  
  
"Saga, la muerte no es el final de todo, sino el paso a lo siguiente"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Qué es este lugar"  
  
"Sigo en la Casa de Géminis"  
  
"Habré hecho lo correcto"  
  
El espíritu de Saga caminaba sin saber en donde se encontraba. Era un lugar cubierto de total oscuridad. A lo lejos era posible escuchar lamentos, pero ¿de quién? - Saga estaba a un paso de averiguarlo.  
  
-Alto ahí caballero de Athena.  
  
-¿Quién eres? - preguntó Saga, saliendo del trance en el que estaba.  
  
-Incluso en el Inframundo no nos reconoces.  
  
-Quizás si nos ves tu mente se esclarezca.  
  
Poco a poco la oscuridad de aquel lugar fue desvaneciéndose, permitiendo a Saga ver más allá de lo posible, revelando así las identidades de las dos personas que le halaban. Para su sorpresa se trataba de los espectros de Shura y Camus, quien el mismo asesinó con su Explosión de Galaxias.  
  
-No pensamos que estarías en este lugar - dijo Shura.  
  
-Después de que alcanzaras la Conciencia Araya, tu misión era proteger a Saori.  
  
-Lo siento Camus - dijo Saga mirando al espectro directamente a los ojos - hubo algo más que se interpuso en mi camino y no tuve otra opción más que morir.  
  
-¿Morir? - dijo Camus en tono sarcástico.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? - dijo Saga al notar la actitud del espectro.  
  
-Lo que sucede en el Santuario en este momento no es cuestión de casualidades - exclamó Camus mientras Shura lo miraba con dureza - es un plan que Hades está desarrollando con frialdad.  
  
-Acaso Hades no ha muerto.  
  
-Como el Dios de los muertos eso es imposible para él - dijo Camus.  
  
-Les hizo creer a todos que murió, pero no es así, él sigue vivo aquí en el Inframundo.  
  
-Necesitamos de tu ayuda más que nunca - dijo Shura finalmente.  
  
-Es cierto - dijo Camus un poco solapado - Hades planea atacar con todo El Santuario, incluso con los Antiguos Caballeros Dorados que perecieron en la batalla de hace 243 años.  
  
-Y eso no es todo - interrumpió Shura - además los tres jueces del Inframundo se unirán al combate, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa?  
  
Saga bajó la mirada en señal de no saber lo que estaba por venir.  
  
-Ni los Caballeros de Athena serán capaces de ganar, pero . . .  
  
-¿Pero qué Camus?  
  
-Si lo detenemos aquí, no podrán llegar al Santuario y todo habrá terminado - dijo Shura respaldando las palabras de Camus.  
  
-Es posible soñar con ello, vencer a Hades en su propio terreno - Saga estaba dudoso, además aunque él alcanzó el 8vo sentido ¿sería eso suficiente?  
  
-Debemos intentarlo.  
  
-Estás con nosotros.  
  
Saga miró a ambos. Estaba conciente de que su vida había llegado a su fin. Estaba en el umbral de la muerte, las puertas del Infierno se abrirían a menos que hicieran algo para impedirlo. Siendo fiel a Athena, Saga tomó su decisión.  
  
-Adelante.  
  
Saga, Camus y Shura estaban listos para emprender el viaje hacia los confines del Inframundo, en donde Hades y su ejército de espectros los esperan. Saga notó que las armaduras que habían sido destruidas gracias a su Explosión de Galaxias estaban intactas. Y más grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la suya también estaba completa. Al ver su expresión, Camus le dice que no es nada especial, que las Sapuris pueden regenerarse, además ellos están en el Inframundo, es una dimensión distinta. El panorama era realmente sombrío, Saga puedo ver con claridad los miles de espíritus que marchaban hacia la misma dirección en interminables colas. La mayoría llevaba atado a sí unas cadenas, representando los pecados que cometieron a lo largo de sus vidas. Algunos miraban con desprecio a los tres Caballeros, pues en algún momento de su vida fueron leales a Hades y sabían muy bien que ellos van tras su cabeza. El tiempo siguió pasando, y el camino no terminaba; Camus le explicaba a Saga que aún quedan 95 espectros que son subordinados de Hades (13 habían muerto ya, entre ellos los espectros de Camus y Shura). Por su parte, Shura andaba a paso lento, como esperando algo más no estaba seguro de lo que era. El sendero por el cual marchaban llegó a su fin, al pie de una montaña, la cual Camus describió como el monte Etéreo, lugar en donde se encuentra el palacio de Hades y sus espectros. Era una difícil incursión, pero era la única forma de llegar hasta Hades.  
  
-Bien, creo que lo fácil termina aquí - dijo Shura vagamente.  
  
-Nos tomará mucho tiempo el llegar hasta la cima - exclamó Saga al ver aquella cuesta.  
  
-Si sabes como hacerlo será sencillo - respondió Camus.  
  
-Pero, ¿cómo? - preguntó Saga al ver la determinación de Camus.  
  
-Tu mejor que nadie lo debería de saber - respondió Camus - ahora que has alcanzado la Conciencia Araya, tu cosmo es capaz de extenderse más allá de las estrellas. Nuestra batalla tenía como objetivo acabar contigo, puesto que necesitábamos de tu ayuda para derrotar a Hades aquí. Pero al ver que no te rendirías, con Shura optamos por guiarte hacia el Octavo Sentido. Así pues, si fallábamos en nuestra misión, tu podrías proteger a Athena, pero veo que tomaste una decisión que te condujo hasta nosotros.  
  
-Pero eso no explica como llegaremos hasta el Palacio de Hades.  
  
-¿Aún no lo puedes comprender? - exclamó molesto Shura.  
  
-Nosotros también hemos alcanzado la Conciencia Araya Saga - dijo Camus tajantemente - Mientras cruzamos la línea entre la vida y la muerte para enseñarte el octavo Sentido, nuestro cosmo fue capaz de arrebatar la barrera al mismo tiempo que tú. Desafortunadamente nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado lastimados y nos fue imposible sobrevivir. Hades jamás podrá controlarnos, aunque hayamos sido espectros a sus servicios, siempre nuestra lealtad estará con Athena.  
  
-Hades quiere controlar el mundo, para luego vencer a Poseidón y Zeus; para vengarse de ellos, por haberlo condenado a los infiernos. - dijo Shura, quien estaba recostado sobre una de las columnas que rodeaban el sendero.  
  
-Si el cosmo de Athena cae en sus manos, tendrá el poder que necesita. No podemos permitir que eso suceda - dijo Camus con una mirada desafiante sobre Saga.  
  
-Esta en nuestras manos no es así.  
  
-Veo que por fin lo has comprendido.  
  
-¡¡Camus!! ¡¡Saga!! Es tiempo de que actuemos.  
  
-¡¡Si!! - respondieron ambos. Camus no estaba seguro, pero en su interior sabe que Shura tiene asuntos que resolver con Hades.  
  
-Pon mucha atención Saga.  
  
Shura levantó su brazo derecho, empuñando a Scalibur. A su vez, Camus tomó la posición para llevar a cabo la Ejecución Aurora. Saga recordaba esta escena cuando ambos unieron su cosmo para vencerle. Había algo distinto en el ambiente, el cosmo que rodaban el lugar era cálido, lleno de pureza y sinceridad. En realidad ellos estaban dispuestos a todo, renunciando incluso a la vida que les fue dada, muriendo por defender lo que creen como cierto. Entendiendo lo que debía hacer; Saga asume su posición, preparándose para ejecutar su Explosión de Galaxias. Desde la época del mito, se cree que sin llegan a combinarse los atasques de tres comos poderosos, serían capaces de desencadenar un golpe tan grande, que no habría nada ni nadie que lograra salir ileso de él, incluso el mismo Hades. Pero en este momento les sería útil de otra forma. Saga vio finalmente cual era el plan de Camus.  
  
¡¡Ejecución Aurora!!  
  
¡¡Explosión de galaxias!!  
  
¡¡Espada Scalibur!!  
  
Tres cosmo energías ardieron al máximo en ese instante, formando un solo ataque, que sin obstáculo alguno fue abriéndose paso a través de la montaña. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, Saga sentía como su cosmo guardaba su poder, como si su esfuerzo no significase nada para él. Este era el verdadero poder la Conciencia Araya. Pronto lo entendería mejor.  
  
-Listo, el camino está despejado, pero ¿que demonios? - Camus percató una presencia muy fuerte acercándose a toda velocidad.  
  
-Este cosmo es muy poderoso - exclamó Shura al sentir lo mismo que su compañero.  
  
-Ya lo había sentido antes, pero donde - se preguntaba Saga al tratar de reconocer el cosmo que los asechaba. De pronto, un estruendo interrumpió a los tres caballeros, rompiendo su concentración y a su vez haciéndose presente. Un caballero con otra Sapuris apareció frente a ellos. Su comos estaba lleno de maldad y odio. Su mirada reflejaba un sentimiento de rencor. Al verlos soltó una carcajada estruendosa.  
  
-Vine tan rápido como pude; pensé que era algo importante pero veo que es sólo basura; basura que en verdad me fastidia.  
  
-Rhadamanthys  
  
-Tienes buena memoria Camus, considerando que eres un traidor - Rhadamanthys rió frívolamente - Hades cometió un error al confiar en ustedes; espectros o no jamás podrán ser fieles a nuestro maestro. Es mi deber corregir este grave error.  
  
-Piensas que puedes vencernos ¿no es así? - exclamó Shura guardando la calma.  
  
-Eso no me costaría mucho trabajo - Rhadamanthys nota la presencia de Saga, por lo cual su expresión cambia - Veo que han conseguido un aliado; no importa si son más, de igual forma los acabaré y ni el infierno será un hogar para ustedes.  
  
-Si piensas que tus palabras nos intimidan, estás muy equivocado.  
  
-Esta bien, entonces les demostraré mi poder.  
  
Rhadamanthys; uno de los tres jueces del Inframundo. Se dice que hasta el mismo Hades le teme, por ello tiene un gran dominio sobre su los espectros. Rhadamanthys no dudaría en tomar la posición de Hades si tuviera la oportunidad, pero por el momento sigue siendo paciente. Camus, Shura y Saga son su objetivo prioritario, después . . .  
  
-Prepárense para conocer mi poder. En nuestra batalla hace 243 años, todos los Caballeros Dorados, a excepción de uno, sucumbieron ante este golpe. Siéntanse afortunados de compartir el mismo destino que ellos - Rhadamanthys deja escapar pequeñas chispas de su armadura, tan fuerte como el acero. Su comos se expandía con suma facilidad por todo el lugar, haciendo que Saga y los otros no pudieran moverse.  
  
-¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Saga al ver que sus movimientos eran en vano.  
  
-Parece que no quiere esperar ni un segundo más para acabarnos - dijo Shura sonriendo a su vez.  
  
-Yo no le veo las gracias - dijo enfadado Saga.  
  
-Utilizará contra nosotros su golpe Gran Precaución.  
  
-Exacto Camus - Rhadamanthys sonríe malévolamente - Recuerdo como el antiguo Caballero Dorado de Acuario se retorcía del dolor ante mi fuerza. Me dio tanta lástima que no tuve más opción que decapitarlo.  
  
-¡¡Maldito!! - Camus estaba furioso ahora. Según lo que sabe, Calixto, Caballero Dorado de Acuario cuando sucedió la batalla entre Athena y Hades; sucumbió ante el poder del Espectro más poderoso al servicio de Hades. Camus jamás supo quien fue, hasta ahora.  
  
-Mueran caballeros de Athena, los enviaré a Yomotsu, de donde no podrán salir jamás - . . . - Gran precaución.  
  
Tres esferas luminosas salieron desde las manos de Rhadamanthys rumbo a sus enemigos. El impacto era inevitable, ya que ninguno lograba moverse ni siquiera un centímetro. Rhadamanthys los había paralizado con su cosmo, como parte del ataque. Las esferas cobraban fuerza conforme surcaban el aire; incrementadas en parte por la maldad que existe en las puertas del Infierno. Segundos más tarde, una tremenda explosión sacudió todo el lugar; enviado muy lejos a Camus, Saga y Shura; quienes a su paso acabaron con cientos de espíritus que marchaban rumbo al infierno. Finalmente chocaron contra los pilares que delimitaban el final del camino antes de llegar a la monte Etéreo. Como les fue posible, se incorporaron para no estar a merced de Rhadamanthys, pero su golpe había sido certero. Saga y Shura fueron incapaces de permanecer de pie, cayendo al suelo nuevamente, dejando a Camus como su protector.  
  
-Veo que sobrevivió una basura, supongo que tuviste suerte nada más.  
  
Con un suave movimiento de su mano, Rhadamanthys generó una ráfaga de viento, la cual golpeó a Camus, sin embargo este no cayó. Esto llamó la atención del espectro.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, esto si es una sorpresa. Puedo ver como n tu corazón hay un deseo de venganza, eso es bueno, te da poder. Vamos Camus, ódiame, ódiame por haber acabado con tu antepasado.  
  
Al parecer Camus estaba entrando en el juego de Rhadamanthys. Su comos comenzó a perder brillo. Es evidente que un caballero al cual su corazón domine la maldad o cualquier sentimiento maligno, jamás podrá utilizar su poder para hacer el mal. Eran las estrellas la que indicaban esto, desde los tiempos inmemoriales. Camus lo sabía, pero para ese entonces el control se fue de sus manos.  
  
-Te demostraré que te equivocas si crees que podrás derrotarme tan fácilmente. - Su comos volvió a encenderse, pero esta vez no estaba peleando por Athena, pelearía por su honor. Rhadamanthys estaba satisfecho.  
  
-Dame lo mejor que tengas.  
  
-Tu lo has pedido. - Camus cerró los ojos. Varios puntos luminosos aparecieron tras de él, formando la constelación de Acuario. Vientos provenientes de todas direcciones se daban cita en aquel lugar, llamados por Camus. Poco a poco, el aire congelado fue reuniéndose en sus manos, hasta que formó una masa de energía. Finalmente abrió los ojos para ver a su enemigo, quien no se inmutó ante aquello.  
  
-Conoce mi técnica - Camus arroja su poder - Constelación Glaciar.  
  
El viento congelado se movía a través del aire como suave pluma que viaja sobre la espuma del mar. De pronto, el viento cambió de forma, dividiéndose en pequeñas estalactitas de cristal las cuales tenían un solo objetivo; Rhadamanthys.  
  
-Que ataque tan débil - dijo Rhadamanthys mientras esquivaba con suma facilidad las pequeñas estacas de hielo que trataban en vano de golpearlo.  
  
-Esto no ha terminado.  
  
-¿Pero que demonios?  
  
Las ráfagas enviadas por Camus tomaban más velocidad, formando una ventisca parecida a las que asota Liberia en sus épocas más frías. Seguro fue ahí donde aprendió esta técnica. Rhadamanthys sentía el dolor que le causaban los cortes en su cuerpo. Dolor, algo que sólo experimento una vez. Para cuando la ventisca concluyó, Camus estaba agotado, pues controlar todo ese aire frío no era tarea fácil. Al ver la debacle del caballero de los aires congelados, el espectro rió con magnificencia.  
  
-Eso es todo lo que puedas dar - exclamó Rhadamanthys - veo que mis expectativas sobre ustedes estaban equivocadas, son peores de lo que imaginé. Por qué luchar por una causa que no tiene sentido alguno. En este mundo sobrevive el más fuerte; mientras que el débil deberá morir. Hades gobernará sobre Zeus, Poseidón y Athena. Quien se resista morirá a su merced, o mejor dicho, morirá en mis manos.  
  
-Eso es algo que no podemos permitir - dijo Saga, quien había podido levantarse, aunque su aspecto no era el mejor; parte de su Sapuri fue destruida, su brazo derecha sangraba y al parecer una de sus dos piernas estaba mal herida. Shura permanecía a su lado, al parecer se encontraba en peores condiciones que él.  
  
-Pensaba en darles la oportunidad de jurarle fidelidad a nuestro señor pero veo que no abandonarán su estúpida idea de acabar con él.  
  
-Soy un Caballero de Athena - exclamó Saga con furia - jamás venderá mi alma a un Dios con el corazón de un demonio.  
  
-Insolente - dijo Rhadamanthys extendiendo su brazo contra Saga para propinarle un golpe, pero este con un movimiento veloz logra esquivarlo.  
  
-Ellos también están dispuestos a pelear - dijo Saga mientras observaba a Shura y Camus - Lo sacrificaron todo para enseñarme lo equivocado que estaba y lo que debo hacer ahora.  
  
-¿Y qué es eso? - dijo el espectro en tono desafiante.  
  
-Destruir a quienes desean llevar a este mundo a su destrucción. - Saga no pudo terminar su frase, puesto que el dolor de sus heridas era intenso, tanto que sus palabras se perdían en él.  
  
-Mírense, dan lástima - dijo Rhadamanthys viendo el lamentable estado de sus adversarios - para que veas que soy bondadoso los mataré ahora mismo para que no sigan sufriendo esta agonía. Ante esto Saga sólo sonrió, dejando confundido al espectro.  
  
-Encuentras la muerte risible - le preguntó a Saga.  
  
-He estado al borde de la muerte en innumerables ocasiones; cruzando la línea más de una vez La muerte no es lo que me asusta sabes lo que me aterra es que hayamos fallado tan pronto en nuestro intento. - la expresión de Saga reflejaba la de un hombre vencido, pero sabiendo que lo mejor de ellos fue dado.  
  
-Nobles pero absurdas palabras. Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir. . . . Gran Precaución.  
  
Saga, Shura y Camus esperaban la muerte. Su cosmo no fue suficiente para derrotar a Rhadamanthys. Así pues, Saga recordó las sabias palabras del noble guerrero que le dio muerte en la Casa de Géminis: "el cosmo es parte de un todo; no es el único poder que se puede manipular. Te lo demostraré". Finalmente Saga cae con estos pensamientos en mente.  
  
-Tenías razón después de todo . . . hermano . . . protege a la princesa Saori.  
  
Rhadamanthys lanzó su ataque contra lo Caballeros de Athena, quienes no hicieron nada para impedirlo, estaban resignado, en sus corazones estaba la tristeza de no haber cumplido con su misión. Ahora Hades podría tomar el control del Santuario; Mu, Aioria y los otros tiene la responsabilidad de evitar que suceda. Sus cuerpos estaban paralizados; las tres esferas se aproximaban hacia ellos, era el final, pero.  
  
-Saga, debes levantarte.  
  
-Esa voz, esa voz, Athena.  
  
-Has prometido protegerme pase lo que pase, o acaso lo has olvidado.  
  
-¿pero como puedo protegerte? - dijo Saga  
  
-Aún tienes oportunidad de hacerlo.  
  
-Ya me han derrotado - admitió azorado Saga.  
  
-Solamente si tu lo permites, es tu decisión si quieres caer ahora.  
  
-¿Es mi decisión? - preguntó Saga mientras sentía como el cosmo de Athena recorría todo su ser.  
  
-Tú decides si quieres vivir o morir. Estoy segura que tomarás la decisión correcta.  
  
-¡¡Athena!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡Mi deseo es vivir!!!!  
  
-Esto es imposible  
  
Rhadamanthys no podía creer lo que veía, Saga estaba de pie, mientras que con ambas, manos estaba deteniendo su ataque. No era cierto, el espectro se negaba a creer que alguien era capaz de parar su Gran Precaución de esa forma. Debía haber un error.  
  
-Todavía no es tiempo para morir - dijo Saga mientras expulsaba el poder de Rhadamanthys hacia atrás - Hades no puede cumplir sus ambiciones.  
  
-Solo no creo que puedas lograrlo.  
  
-No estoy solo - respondió el Caballero de Géminis.  
  
-¡Maldición!  
  
Y en efecto, Saga no estaba solo. Camus y Shura también estaban de pie justo tras de él. En su mirada habían energías renovadas y su comos ardían más que nunca. Tras ellos, un cosmo cálido y muy poderoso los protegía. Rhadamanthys se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.  
  
-Esta es una nueva batalla.  
  
Los espíritus seguían su marcha, caminando hacia su destino, hacia donde el resultado de su vida los lleva. De igual forma, Saga, Shura y Camus están listos para llegar hasta donde les sea posible. Un poder estaba a punto de despertar.  
  
Continuará.  
  
En este punto mencionaré que la historia se relaciona un poco, pro tan sólo un poco con las Ovas de Saint Seiya contra Hades; es la base, pero poco a poco iremos descubriendo cual es la misión de saga y los demás caballeros de Athena.  
  
Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario puede hacer el fanfiction.net (Si!!); en el Foro de Pkmn (www.pkmncgforos.cjb.net) o bien a mi correo electrónico (delcompa@hotmail.com).  
  
El cosmos es el único poder que el hombre no puede percibir. 


	4. El despertar de un guerrero

Corazón de Caballero Por Syaoran Li  
  
Capítulo 4: El despertar de un guerrero.  
  
Saga, Camus y Shura, llenos de nuevas fuerzas gracias al cosmos de Athena observaban de manera desafiante a un dubitativo Rhadamanthys, quien no aceptaba que sus enemigos no hayan sucumbido ante su Gran Precaución.  
  
-Acaso no han tenido suficiente.  
  
-No descansaremos hasta que hayamos derrotado a Hades y a todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino - esa fue la respuesta tajante de Saga ante la pregunta del Espectro.  
  
-Es tiempo de que sientes lo que es el dolor verdadero - exclamó Shura al tiempo que levantaba ambos brazos. - ¡¡Espada Scalibur!!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mientras tanto en el Santuario, la lluvia continuaba humedeciendo los suelos de las Doce Casas. .Kanon y Aioria se encontraban en las escalinatas que unen a Leo y Virgo. No podían creer que Saga estuviera muerto, después de haber alcanzado la Conciencia Araya.  
  
-¡Maldita sea! - los gritos de Kanon podían escucharse en los alrededores.  
  
-Cálmate quieres - dijo Aioria tratando de acallar el dolor de Kanon - necesitamos continuar con nuestro camino; se lo duro que se siente perder a un hermano - al decir esto Aioria no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas - pero debes seguir adelante, sino el sacrificio de Saga habrá sido en vano.  
  
-Tienes razón, aún tenemos que alcanzar a Baal.  
  
-En este momento debe estar peleando contra Shaka - dijo Aioria sintiendo como dos cosmoenergías estaban próximas a chocar - Debemos darnos prisa.  
  
-Si - respondió quedamente Kanon.  
  
Después de estas palabras, ambos reanudaron su andar rumbo a la Casa de Virgo, donde seguro los esperaba una gran batalla. Por otro lado, en inmediaciones de Aries, Mu meditaba sobre los acontecimientos recientes, incluida la razón por la cual no pudo enfrentarse a Baal.  
  
-Los espectros de Hades han entrado en el Santuario; primero Baal, luego Rhadamanthys - se decía a si mismo el caballero dorado de Aries. - ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?  
  
-Es la misma pregunta que me he estado haciendo amigo - Esta voz tomó por sorpresa a Mu, quien volteó de inmediato para ver de quien se trataba. La calma volvió a él cuando vio venir a Aldebarán, caballero dorado de Tauro, caminando tranquilo por los corredores de su casa.  
  
-¿qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó Mu - no deberías estar cuidando la Casa de Tauro.  
  
Ante este comentario, Aldebarán sonrió.  
  
-Dado que Baal ha podido pasar sin que yo lo percibiera, creo que no tiene caso alguno que siga protegiendo mi casa, además los Espectros de Hades han podido pasar gracias a él - dijo fríamente este último.  
  
-Entiendo - dijo Mu admirando como la lluvia formaba pequeñas pozas de agua frente a su Casa - En verdad es una lástima que las cosas hayan sido de esta forma.  
  
-¿a qué te refieres con eso? - preguntó Aldebarán intrigado - Es acaso por la muerte de Saga.  
  
-No es solo eso - murmuró Mu - sino también por lo que Camus y Shura tenían planeado, su intención jamás fue la de lastimar a Saga, en cambio ellos le ayudaron a despertar el Octavo Sentido; la Conciencia Araya.  
  
-Bromeas verdad - dijo asombrado el caballero de Tauro - Saga, él alcanzó la Conciencia Araya.  
  
-En efecto; gracias a ellos pudo arden su cosmo hasta el punto de romper la barrera del Séptimo Sentido. - En ese instante Mu detuvo su plática. - Un momento, todo aquel que alcanzara la Conciencia Araya podrá entrar al mundo de los muertos con vida y estará exento de cualquier manipulación.  
  
-¿Qué significa todo eso Mu? - preguntó Aldebarán al no comprender lo que su camarada decía.  
  
-Eso significa que Saga no está muerto, tan sólo consumió todo su cosmo inconscientemente para llegar al Inframundo. - Mu hizo una pausa - Me pregunto si esta era la intención de Camus y Shura.  
  
-Veo que nos has perdido tu suspicacia Caballero.  
  
-Quién está ahí - preguntó Mu, anteponiéndose a Aldebarán, quien ya estaba listo para atacar. - Muéstrate.  
  
-Me decepciones Mu, estaba seguro que podrías reconocer a tus viejos amigos.  
  
-Este cosmo es, ¡no es posible!  
  
-No hay imposibles en esta vida, más aún cuando has jurado fidelidad a un Dios a cambio de la vida eterna - otra voz se hizo escuchar en presencia de Mu y Aldebarán, quien no daban crédito al cosmos que podían sentir. Frente a ellos dos figuras cubiertas por grandes capuchas negras hicieron su acto de aparición.  
  
-Acaso no nos darán la bienvenida.  
  
-Eso es una descortesía viniendo de ti Mu.  
  
No pudiendo soportar más, Aldebarán lanzó su ataque Gran Cuerno, el cual ambas figuras esquivaron con facilidad, no obstante les fue imposible evitar que sus capuchas fuese destruidas, develando sus identidades.  
  
-Afrodita . . . Máscara Mortal. - dijo Mu viendo a los caballeros dorados de Picis y Cáncer respectivamente.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, veo que has recuperado la memoria. - dijo Máscara Mortal sarcásticamente - Por cierto Aldebarán tu Gran Cuerno parece que ha perdido su poder.  
  
-Tonto - dijo rudamente Aldebarán - mi intención no era matarlos, de haber sido así, esta conversación no sería posible. Además, no mancharía con sangre sucia el suelo de este Santuario sagrado.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves? - dijo Máscara Mortal enfurecido por el comentario de Aldebarán - Crees que somos los mismos que murieron a manos de Seiya y los otros caballeros de bronce. Si es así, te equivocas.  
  
-Ciertamente alguna vez servimos a la Diosa Athena, pero esos eran otros tiempos - dijo frívolamente Afrodita - ahora nuestra lealtad está con Hades; nuestro deber es llevarle la cabeza de Saori Kido, es decir Athena. Y ustedes nos ayudarán a conseguirlo.  
  
-Y que te hace pensar eso - exclamó Aldebarán ante la sonrisa que se dejaba ver en el rostro de ambos caballeros - Crees que podemos traicionar a Athena de esta forma.  
  
-La respuesta es sencilla - respondió Máscara Mortal - Nadie puede desobedecer las órdenes del gran Patriarca.  
  
Esto hizo que un escalofría tremendo recorriera los cuerpos de Mu y Aldebarán. No era posible, el Patriarca fue asesinado por Saga ya hace tiempo cuando su corazón fue invadido por la maldad; no era posible, o si lo era.  
  
-Es un placer volver a vernos después de tanto tiempo, Mu . . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shura, haciendo un despliegue de su gran velocidad, se acercaba a Rhadamanthys haciendo gala de su ataque más poderoso. Scalibur viajaba por el viento dispuesta a cortar todo lo que estuviese en su camino. Las ráfagas de viento destrozaron algunos pilares antes de llegar en contra de su adversario, pero este las detuvo fácilmente con su mano, absorbiendo el ataque, anulándolo completamente.  
  
-Es imposible, Scalibur no puede ser detenida - el asombro de Shura era evidente.  
  
-Trucos comos este no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerme daño - dijo Rhadamanthys dirigiendo una mirada despectiva a Shura. -Dime, ¿acaso tienes alguna otra técnica que me puede hacer el más mínimo daño?  
  
-Haces de mi tu burla, no te perdonaré - antes de que Shura volviera a lanzar ataque alguno, fue detenido por Saga, quien guardaba toda calma y serenidad.  
  
-Dime Rhadamanthys, por qué . . . por qué Hades nos ha utilizado como sus sirvientes para ir por la cabeza de Athena. - Después de esto, sólo hubo silencio, Shura hacía lo posible por contener su ira, mientras que Camus observaba a su alrededor, pues no eran los únicos en aquel valle de muertos; alguien se aproximaba más no dijo nada al respecto. Al fin, Rhadamanthys rompió el silencio.  
  
-Es algo que no te concierne, pero te lo diré, de cualquier forma su destino es morir. - Por primera vez la mirada de Rhadamanthys dejó su agresividad a un lado, para ser invadida por un sentimiento de soledad, una soledad fría y oscura.  
  
-Hades, en su eterna bondad, no deseaba que ninguno de sus ciento ocho espectros fuese lastimado inútilmente así que tomó la decisión de encomendarle el trabajo a los Caballeros del Zodiaco muertos por las constantes batallas entre en bien y el mal. Rhadamanthys hizo una pausa - no obstante, algunos Espectros no confiábamos en ustedes, y veo que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas. Es por ello que eran vigilados muy de cerca.  
  
-Hay algo más que quieras decir, pues esa historia es vieja y aburrida - dijo Camus, quien reflejaba en su mirada un sentimiento de revancha. - Crees que no nos percatamos de eso. Junto con Shura teníamos presente que nos vigilaban de cerca.  
  
-¿Qué dices? - dijo Rhadamanthys sorprendido.  
  
-Era casi un hecho que nuestro destino sería la muerte - interrumpió Shura - ya sea Saga en Géminis o Aioria en Leo, cualquier caballero dorado la vida nos hubiera arrebatado por considerarnos traidores de Athena.  
  
-Así que decidimos guiar a Saga al siguiente cosmo, al Octavo Sentido - dijo Camus con una mirada fría, tal y como sólo el era capaz de dar. - Pero bueno, eso es algo que no debe importarte.  
  
-No me digan que aceptaron deliberadamente ser fieles a Hades para poder hacerlo - dijo Rhadamanthys viendo los verdaderos planes de los Caballeros Dorados Negros.  
  
-Ah veo que si hay cerebro en esa cabeza después de todo - dijo Shura sarcásticamente - No creas que fuimos los únicos en hacerlo.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que . . . maldición . . . - Rhadamanthys se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que diera paso alguno, Shura lo detuvo.  
  
-Has olvidado que nosotros somos tus adversarios en este momento - dijo con fiereza el caballero de Capricornio - si quieres irte de aquí primero tendrás que vencernos. - Camus y Saga asintieron con la cabeza y adoptaron su posición de ataque.  
  
-Primero los mataré a ustedes y luego iré en busca de los demás traidores.  
  
-Inténtalo - exclamaron los tres caballeros al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Ustedes lo pidieron . . . Gran Precaución.  
  
* * * * *  
  
En la Casa de Aries otro individuo de capa había aparecido ante Mu y Aldebarán. Su cosmoenergìa era terrible pero a su vez, muy en el fondo poseía un dejo de calidez y bondad. Al parecer era alguien conocido para Mu, quien respondió a las palabras del espectro.  
  
-Ha pasado tiempo . . . maestro - dijo lúgubremente Mu.  
  
-Me halagas - dijo el espectro arrojando la capa de cubría su cuerpo - me alegra saber que después de 13 años puedas recordarme. Yo, Shion de Aries, vengo a encomendarles un tarea a ustedes Caballeros Dorados.  
  
-¿de que se trata? - preguntó Mu presintiendo cual sería la respuesta por parte de su maestro.  
  
-Ya la saben, no sé por que preguntas - dijo sonriendo Shion - de cualquier forma se los recordaré. Quiero que vayan por la cabeza de Athena para así poder llevársela a nuestro amo y señor Hades.  
  
Estas palabras hicieron hervir la sangre de Aldebarán. Se dice que en tiempos de la mitología los Caballeros de Aries y Tauro jamás tuvieron una buena relación. Solados de Athena que peleaban por distintos ideales; cada uno con sus propias habilidades, pero con una debilidad, debilidad originada en el poder del otro; cada uno deseaba ser superior al otro. El paso del tiempo no evitó que las cosas continuaran de esta forma, hasta el tiempo de Mu y Aldebarán; parece que ellos fueron inmunes al pasado que pesa sobre sus armaduras. Pero . . . por su maestro, Aldebarán no puede perdonar a Shion.  
  
-Piensas que nos rebajaremos a ese nivel . . . somos Caballeros de Athena que la protegen de enemigos como ustedes - dijo acaloradamente - y no me importa sin alguna vez fueron amigos, ahora son soldados de Hades cuyo destino es y será la muerte.  
  
-Ya basta de grandes palabras - cortó tajantemente Shion, con una mirada que reflejaba todo el odio que este tenía por el signo de Tauro. - Después de Athena, deben su respeto al Patriarca, o sea yo, así que desobedecerme es como traicionar a Athena.  
  
-¡Calla! No permitiré que sigas blasfemando en nombre de Athena, yo Aldebarán de Tauro haré que regreses por donde has venido.  
  
El cosmo de Aldebarán, que en mucho tiempo había estado dormido, comenzaba a despertar con tal furia solo comparada con la de su poseedor. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, Mu permanecía callado, conciente de cual era su deber como Caballeros de Athena, incluso él, uno de los caballeros dorados más poderosos era incapaz de revelarse contra su maestro . . .  
  
-Detente Aldebarán - exclamó Mu sujetando el puño de su compañero antes de que este lograra desplegar su Gran Cuerno. - Yo me enfrentaré a Shion, así que no interfieras en nuestro combate por favor.  
  
Esto hizo que Máscara Mortal soltara una carcajada.  
  
-Con que al fin el tierno caballero de Aries a sacado su cuernos a relucir, esto si es bueno. Sabes, en todo el tiempo que fui Guardián de Cáncer no te vi mover un solo dedo en el combate, incluso si tu vida corría peligro; te agradaba dialogar en vez de combatir . . . patético en verdad.  
  
Las palabras de Cáncer se ahogaron ante el grito desesperado de Aldebarán, quien no contuvo más su furia y desplegó contra el su Gran Cuerno, golpeándolo de lleno en el rostro. Máscara Mortal terminó tendido en el suelo, a los pies de Shion  
  
-Veo que no has cambiado en nada - dijo Aldebarán tronándose los nodillos - tan hablador como siempre.  
  
-Estúpido . . . - decía entre dientes Máscara Mortal mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre de la boca - como te dije antes no somos los mismos que murieron tiempo atrás; y por tu insolencia te lo demostraré . . . . Ondas Infernales de Hades  
  
-Pero que es esto . . .  
  
Aldebarán se quedó estático ante las Ondas Infernales, todo su cuerpo no le respondía como deseba, como si hubiese sido paralizado. Trató de contraatacar con su Gran Cuerno pero fue inútil. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa no fue alcanzado por el ataque de Máscara Mortal; una especie de capa invisible detuvo el ataque a unos escasos centímetros de él.  
  
-Como es posible eso - se preguntaba perplejo Máscara Mortal.  
  
-El Muro de Cristal . . .  
  
-Muro de Cristal dices.  
  
-Se dice que el Muro de Cristal es capaz de mantener a distancia cualquier ataque. Por más fuerte que este sea, no logrará penetrar jamás el muro; además regresará el golpe a quien lo haya enviado. De esta forma entre más fuerte sea el ataque, más daño recibirá quien lo realiza.  
  
-Maldición - exclamó el caballero de Cáncer al escuchar la explicación de Shion.  
  
-Mu . . . quiere decir que tu te atreves a desobedecerme . . .  
  
En efecto, Mu se hallaba al lado de Aldebarán con los brazos extendidos, soportando el Muro de Cristal que había creado con su cosmos para protegerlos.  
  
-Ya se los he dicho, no dejaré que den un paso más a través de esta casa, mi casa.  
  
-Tu tonto truco no nos intimida.  
  
-Atrévete Afrodita, y recibirás el mismo castigo que Máscara Mortal.  
  
-Eso está por verse . . . sentirás el bello dolor de mis . . . ¡¡Rosas Piraña!!  
  
-Afrodita espera . . . -fue el grito ahogado de Shion, quien no evitó el ataque.  
  
-Te lo advertí.  
  
Las Rosas Piraña de Afrodita dieron de lleno contra el Muro de Cristal, rebotando con gran fuerza de regreso para golpear a su progenitor. Afrodita calló de rodillas con la mirada puesta en Mu, quien levemente dejó entrever una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
-¡Maldición! - Afrodita se desplomó ante el dolor que le causaban sus propias Rosas Piraña. De pronto el Muro de Cristal se desvaneció ante la mirada de Shion, quien no comprendía la actitud de su discípulo.  
  
-Acaso te estás burlando de nosotros.  
  
-Por supuesto que no - dijo seriamente Mu - si mantengo el Muro de Cristal no podré atacarlos. Sabrán cual es mi verdadero poder . . .  
  
El aura que rodeaba a Mu, un aura cálida llena de tranquilidad, ahora estaba turbulenta, agitándose conforme pasaba cada segundo. Su cosmos, el más tranquilo de los ochenta y ocho caballeros por fin mostraba su garra. Al parecer esto causó un gesto en Shion, Afrodita y Máscara Mortal. Un gesto de alegría, claro, disfrazada.  
  
-Regresarán al mundo de los muertos . . . . Extinción de Luz Estelar.  
  
El cosmos de Mu explotó por completo, dejando ver su avasallador brillo ante los ojos de Máscara Mortal y Afrodita, quienes no consiguieron poder evitar el ataque del Caballero de Aries. Fulminantes rayos de luz espectral salieron provenientes de Mu, impactando de lleno en sus objetivos. Una luz cegadora abrazó por completo el recinto de Aries, que a su vez se estremeció por el tremenda explosión de cosmoenergías que se extinguen.  
  
-Muy bien hecho Mu . . .  
  
-Creo que nuestro trabajo está cumplido . . .  
  
-Regresaremos a ese sueño eterno al cual llamamos muerte . . .  
  
-Lo sé . . .  
  
-Adiós . . .  
  
-¡Afrodita! ¡Máscara Mortal! - Shion gritó en vano.  
  
Cuando el rayo cegador por fin opacó su propia luz, y que el polvo acentuara su camino; fue posible ver el resultado del gran poder desatado por Aries. Una estela de luz proseguida de un silencio ensordecedor habían tomado el lugar de Afrodita y Máscara Mortal, cuyas Sapuris se desintegraron a su vez. Ambos habían sido consumidos por el cosmos generado por Mu.  
  
-Descansen en paz . . . Caballeros de Athena . . . - lágrimas de dolor recorrían el rostro del joven cabalero protector de Aries, cuyo dolor se comparaba al sufrido por sus antiguos camaradas. Aldebarán estaba impresionado del tremendo poder que guardaba en su interior su amigo y camarada, por fin logró comprender el por qué jamás combatía.  
  
-Esto es . . . esto no debía ser así . . . no aún . . . - Shion secó rápidamente sus lágrimas por los compañeros caídos, pues tenía una misión por cumplir y no debía claudicar en ella.  
  
-¡Ahora te enfrentarás a mi! - fue el grito amenazador de Shion, quien apuntaba con su dedo al asesino de Máscara Mortal y Afrodita; a quien alguna vez fuese su alumno. Mu aceptó el desafío.  
  
-Así será.  
  
-Una nueva batalla de mil días está por comenzar . . .  
  
-Aldebarán . . . será mejor que no pierdas más tu tiempo aquí; estoy seguro que ellos no son los únicos espectros que se han introducido en el Santuario. Ve! Protege a Athena.  
  
-De acuerdo . . . - fue la respuesta ante aquella petición hecha por Mu. - pero tendrás que alcanzarme después.  
  
-Quizás . . .  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Dicho esto, Aldebarán dio la media vuelta y atravesó a Casa de Aries perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Hasta que el último sonido se apagara, Mu no hizo movimiento alguno. Segundos más tarde, sintiendo que Tauro estaba a salvo, ambos tomaron posición de ataque. Era la batalla inevitable entre maestro y alumno.  
  
-¿Estás listo para morir? - preguntó Shion  
  
-Siempre lo he estado  
  
-¡¡Arde mi cosmo!!  
  
"El pasado es una losa muy pesada, sin embargo es quien dará la respuesta  
al mayor enigma"  
  
Continuará  
  
Dos Caballero de Athena han muerto ¿cuáles habrán sido sus intenciones? ¿Qué busca Shion al enfrentarse con Mu? ¿Qué espera a Kanon y Aioria en Virgo? Pronto lo sabremos  
  
Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario puede hacer el fanfiction.net (Si!!); en el Foro de Pkmn (www.pkmncgforos.cjb.net) o bien a mi correo electrónico (delcompa@hotmail.com).  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo. 


	5. Todos somos Caballeros de Athena

Corazón de Caballero Por Syaoran Li  
  
Capítulo 5: Todos somos Caballeros de Athena  
  
"Después de 243 años de espera, lo único que nos es útil es el cosmos. Hay  
que arderlo hasta el infinito para poder vencer"  
  
En el Santuario de Athena una nueva batalla de Mil Días está próxima a dar inicio. Maestro y discípulo se verán las caras, luchando por diferentes causas, en diferentes bandos . . . pero en busca de sus principios. Mu no recordaba cuan difícil era el entrenamiento que llevó con su maestro durante los seis años que le tomó convertirse en el Guardián de Aries. En aquel tiempo el cosmos de su maestro era cálido, bondadoso y sin rastros de maldad; pero ahora . . . las cosas eran distintas. Rápidamente un recuerdo fugaz atravesó su mente, años atrás, cuando llegó proveniente de Jamiel siendo acogido por Shion . . .  
  
*** 15 años atrás ***  
  
Es posible ver como un niño de más o menos 6 años es golpeado con fuerza por un sujeto mucho mayor; haciendo que el pequeñuelo retrocediera dolorosamente con una herida superficial en su rostro.  
  
-Que sucede Mu, si continuas evadiéndome no podrás hacerme daño.  
  
-A mi no me agrada la violencia - decía el pequeño con lágrimas en su rostro.  
  
-Y entonces . . . ¿a qué has venido? Si no te defiendes no podrás ser digno de convertirte en un Caballero que defienda a la Diosa Athena.  
  
-Pero yo . . . - el chico era intimidado por su propio miedo e inseguridad.  
  
-Entiendo lo que sientes, pero si no luchas no podrás defenderte o defender a las personas que más quieres en este mundo . . . estoy seguro que esa es una de las razones por las cuales has venido si no me equivoco.  
  
Su maestro estaba en lo correcto; Mu era el mayor de seis hermanos. Después de que sus padres murieron, fueron recibidos en un monasterio en las montañas entre la India y Chica. Cuanto la oportunidad de ir al Santuario y ser recibido como aprendiz de Caballero se presentó él no dudó en tomarla. Gracias a la piscoquinesis heredada de su padre, pudo optar a ser instruido por Shion; actual Patriarca del Santuario y Caballero Dorado protegido por el Signo de Aries. Estaba consiente de los sacrificios que eran necesarios hacer para convertirse en caballero, más no estaba seguro de estar preparado para hacerlos.  
  
-Debes despertar a esa energía cósmica que llevas en tu interior Mu . . . - sobre la palma de Shion se hallaba una esfera de energía de gran intensidad. Brillaba como las estrellas en el cielo y su calor era indescriptible.  
  
-Todo ser humano posee su propio cosmos, no importa cuan pequeño sea este es posible hacerlo arder hasta el infinito . . . - en un instante la pequeña bola de luz se elevó hasta el cielo y luego desapareció - . . . pero primero debes saber como despertarlo, como hacerle arder hasta el máximo y su vez poder controlarlo, ¿lo has entendido Mu?  
  
-Claro.  
  
-¿Estás dispuesto a seguir con el entrenamiento?  
  
-Daré lo mejor de mí, porque quiero ser un Caballero de Athena, que proteja el amor y la justicia en este mundo.  
  
-Tienes el espíritu y corazón requeridos, sólo te falta hallar tu cosmo.  
  
-Gracias . . . .  
  
******  
  
Era tiempo de olvidar aquellos recuerdos, su enemigo estaba ahí, esperándolo.  
  
-¡Vamos Mu! Hazme sentir orgulloso de ti.  
  
-Si así deben ser las cosas . . . prepárate.  
  
Dos gritos se hicieron escuchar por todo lo alto.  
  
¡¡Revolución de Polvo Estelar!!  
  
*****  
  
-¿Qué ha sido este estruendo?  
  
En viejo Maestro se hallaba sentado frente a la cascada en las Cinco Viejas montañas. Había sentido como dos cosmoenergías se elevaban al infinito para luego chocar violentamente hasta esfumarse. Era señal inequívoca de que sus presentimientos eran correctos; Hades ha regresado junto a su ejército de Espectros y algunos aliados más. Por unos momentos la vista del antiguo caballero de Libra estuvo fija en las estrellas, especialmente en las que daban forma a su constelación.  
  
-El tiempo ha llegado.  
  
-¿Qué tiempo maestro?  
  
-Shiryu.  
  
-Tiene algo que ver con lo que sucede en este momento allá en el santuario.  
  
-Me temo que si.  
  
-Eso me temía.  
  
-Shiryu, por primera vez debo pedirte que no levantes tus puños.  
  
-¿A qué se refiere?  
  
-Esta vez tu y tus amigos no combatirán en esta nueva Guerra Santa.  
  
Después de unos segundos de sepulcral silencio, Shiryu respondió.  
  
-Me temo que tendré que desobedecerle por primera vez Maestro. Yo soy un Caballero de Athena y lucharé por ella hasta el final.  
  
-Lo lamento tanto.  
  
-Por qué lo dice.  
  
-Perdóname por lo que haré.  
  
Rápido como el viento que surca los cielos de la hermosa Cascada de Rozan; el maestro propinó un certero golpe al cuerpo de Shiryu quien se desplomó abatido por la tremenda fuerza del impacto.  
  
-Maestro . . . ¿por qué? - fueron las últimas palabras que Shiryu fue capaz de pronunciar antes de perder la conciencia.  
  
-Porque son los deseos de Athena - dijo su maestro con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos - además es tiempo de que los Caballeros Dorados tomemos nuestra responsabilidad y hagamos algo. Lo siento mucho Shiryu.  
  
Tras una cortina de humo, el maestro desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. El silencio se apoderó nuevamente de aquel lugar. El corazón de Shiryu no entendía los motivos, no entendía el por qué Athena los deseaba lejos.  
  
-Athena . . .  
  
-¡¡Shiryu!!  
  
En la Mansión Kido se encontraban Seiya, Shun y Hyoga. Habían regresado de Siberia, ya que Hyoga visitó la tumba de su madre. Que importaba si Camus había hundido el Barco en la profundidad del océano, Hyoga tenía el poder para alcanzarle. El viaje fue muy agotador para todos, especialmente para Shun, que en constantes ocasiones sufría de pesadillas en las que miraba impotente como sus amigos eran derrotados y posteriormente asesinados por oscuras sombras de cosmoenergías terribles. En esta ocasión lo que despertó a Shun fue sentir como Shiryu apagaba su cosmo por un breve instante. Su grito despertó a Seiya y Hyoga.  
  
-Ocurre algo malo - preguntaba Seiya sacudiéndose el poco sueño que le quedaba.  
  
-¿De nuevo pesadillas? - dijo Hyoga un poco molesto por el estruendo.  
  
-No es nada importante, por un momento sentí como si el cosmo de Shiryu se hubiese apagado.  
  
-Que extraño, también yo lo sentí.  
  
-Y yo - añadió Seiya.  
  
-Algo muy extraño está sucediendo aquí - murmuró Hyoga, al percatar la mirada de sus compañeros.  
  
Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos. Fue ahí cuando sintieron como dos grandes cosmoenergías chocaban hasta que se desvanecían en el infinito.  
  
-Eso vino desde el Santuario.  
  
-¿Qué está ocurriendo?  
  
-No tengo idea amigos, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que es nuestro deber en averiguarlo.  
  
Shun y Hyoga asintieron con la cabeza a las palabras de Seiya. Era cierto que fueron advertidos por Saori gracias al mensaje que Tatsumi les entregó cuando regresaron. En él decía les quedaba prohibido acercarse al Santuario. Ellos sin comprenderlo dejaron pasar la advertencia. Tendrían que desobedecerla ahora.  
  
-Lo siento Saori, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-En marcha amigos.  
  
-Si.  
  
Tomando sus armaduras, los tres caballeros de Bronce abandonaron la mansión Kido con un solo objetivo en mente; llegar al santuario lo más rápido posible. Pero no sospechaban que alguien observaba cada pasa que daban.  
  
"Acaso quieren desobedecer las órdenes de Athena, si es así no me queda otra alternativa que detenerlos"  
  
*****  
  
-La Casa de Virgo está un poco más adelante.  
  
-Seguro Shaka habrá detenido a Baal.  
  
-Es posible Kanon, pero por otro lado no he sentido el cosmo de Shaka arder.  
  
-¿Qué estará pasando en ese lugar?  
  
-Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo, ¡apresúrate!  
  
-Si.  
  
Aioria y Kanon, quienes aún no se percataron del encuentro entre Mu y Shion, seguían corriendo a la Casa de Virgo para ayudar en lo que fuese necesario a Shaka con tal de evitar que Baal, otro espectro de Hades, continuara su paso libre por las Doce Casas. La lluvia, que hasta ese momento fue su acompañante comenzaba a ceder, dejando el camino libre para que los rayos de la Luna Llena penetraran a través de las nubes. Con la respiración entrecortada lograron llegar a la sexta casa, casa de Virgo. Lo extraño es que no se percibía presencia alguna, ya fuese de Baal o del mismo Shaka. Esto dejó desconcertados a los recién llegados.  
  
-¿Dónde están Shaka y Baal?  
  
-Es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.  
  
-A no ser que . . .  
  
-En qué piensas Aioria.  
  
-Espera un segundo y lo verás.  
  
El Caballero de Leo apuntó su dedo hacia el frente, listo para atacar. Con un ligero movimiento un diminuto rayo de luz salió de su mano en dirección recta. Para asombro de Kanon este chocó contra el aire, o eso fue lo que sus ojos alcanzaron a ver.  
  
-Como lo pensé - dijo Aioria - Shaka está utilizando una especia de campo capaz de no permitir que nada ni nadie salga de él, y eso incluye sus presencias y cosmoenergías pero ¿por qué haría algo semejante?  
  
-Eso es porque Shaka no quiere que Baal escape de sus manos - sugirió Kanon al verse envueltos en tal predicamento.  
  
-O talvez . . . Shaka ha decidido . . . no puede ser.  
  
-Aioria . . . no me digas que Shaka quiere . . . . no, no permitiré que eso suceda.  
  
-Es inevitable Kanon.  
  
-Por supuesto que no lo es. Somos Caballeros Dorados y estoy seguro que podremos vencerlo.  
  
-Shaka ha tomado una decisión y no podemos contradecirlo.  
  
-Me niego rotundamente a eso.  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Aioria al ver la determinación de su camarada.  
  
-Lo obvio, no dejaré que Shaka pelee solo; no permitiré que otra vida sea tomada en nombre de Hades. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para impedir que eso suceda.  
  
-En ese caso . . . . - Aioria dio un paso al frente para quedar a la par de Kanon - no veo otro camino que el de ayudarte.  
  
Esta respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Kanon, quien agradeció el gesto de Aioria. Ambos fijaron su vista al frente, concientes del campo impuesto por Shaka. Fuese como fuese tenían que entrar en él. Lo intentarían con todo.  
  
¡Explosión de Galaxias! - ¡Plasma Relámpago!  
  
"Espéranos Shaka, elévate cosmos"  
  
*****  
  
Milo en Escorpión y Aldebarán rumbo a Leo eran incapaces de hacer algo al respecto. Estaban concientes de la explosión del cosmos entre Mu y su maestro y a la vez la decisión tomada por Shaka. Hasta este momento ellos no han sido de gran ayuda en esta batalla, dejando esta pesada losa sobre sus compañeros. El deseo que sentían era irrelevante, puesto que no estaban haciendo nada  
  
-¡Maldita sea! - exclamó Milo a las afueras de su casa - No puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada; yo también soy un Caballero de Athena y no permitiré que todos sigan luchando mientras no hago nada al respecto.  
  
Así comenzó a bajar los escalones rumbo a Libra, conciente de que la mayor batalla se estaba librando en Virgo. Antes de que siguiera con su camino un cosmo llamó a su mente.  
  
-¡Milo! Espera un momento.  
  
-Aldebarán, ¿por qué me detienes?  
  
-No puedes abandonar tu puesto - refutó Tauro - por si no lo sabes hay más espectros infiltrados en el Santuario, por ningún motivos debes permitir que pasen más allá de Escorpión.  
  
-Que me dices tu, en este momento no estás defendiendo tu casa.  
  
-Me da vergüenza admitir eso, pero ya que he sido superado no me queda más remedio que enmendar mis errores e in en busca de ellos . . . es por eso que te pido, permanece en tu guardia hasta que sea el momento indicado. Además . . .  
  
-¿Además . . .?  
  
-Tú eres el último obstáculo que les impide llegar a los espectros al Templo de Athena.  
  
-Entiendo.  
  
-Te lo pido por favor; protege a la princesa Athena.  
  
-Por que dices eso, es acaso que tu . . .  
  
-No te has dado cuenta Milo - Aldebarán se hallada en la entrada a Leo, hablando directamente al cosmos de Milo - esta batalla es demasiado grande y es muy posible que todos . . . ya lo sabes.  
  
-De acuerdo - respondió Milo al ver que Tauro estaba en lo correcto.  
  
-Pase lo que pase no dejes que nada malo le suceda.  
  
-No te preocupes, antes de ello daré mi vida amigo.  
  
-Sabía que dirías eso.  
  
Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en ambos.  
  
-Todavía sigues ahí, apresúrate Milo  
  
-Nos veremos pronto.  
  
-Así será . . . . aunque quizás ya no sea en este mundo.  
  
Ahora los dos se encontraban corriendo; Aldebarán rumbo a Virgo y Milo en dirección a Sagitario. No había marcha atrás, ese era el destino que como Caballeros de Athena debían asumir. Después de 243 años de calma; la Tierra volvería a estremecerse por una nueva Guerra Santa, en la que seguramente ellos morirían.  
  
*****  
  
En el Inframundo, Rhadamanthys estaba conciente de la traición cometida por los otros Caballeros Dorados, pero aún debía acabar con Saga y los demás para poder ir al Santuario y acabar personalmente con la vida de Athena. Baal era fuerte, pero seguramente sería derrotado por los Caballeros Dorados restantes . . . así que debía terminar rápido con su pelea. La Gran Precaución lanzada contra sus adversarios los aturdió un poco más ya no era efectivo sobe ellos.  
  
-¡Maldición! Es acaso que ustedes tienen nueve vidas.  
  
-Algo parecido - dijo en tono burlón Shura.  
  
-No podemos renunciar hasta que acabemos con las ambiciones de Hades - añadió Saga.  
  
-Y ni tu ni nadie podrá impedírnoslo.  
  
-Ahora es nuestro turno de atacar, ¿listos? - preguntó Camus.  
  
-Que importa si sólo uno llega a sobrevivir a nuestra mortal batalla.  
  
-Ese uno podrá proteger a nuestra Diosa Athena, porque habrá sido el más fuerte.  
  
-Y podremos confiar en él.  
  
Los tres Caballeros encendieron su cosmos; era evidente que los tres habían alcanzado la Conciencia Araya, maximizando su energía y esencias para lograrlo. Por un instante Rhadamanthys retrocedió ante tal poder, retomando su postura rápidamente. La duda parecía apoderarse de su mente.  
  
"Es acaso posible pensar que ellos sean capaces de vencerme" se decía a si mismo el espectro "No . . . son tonterías, yo que soy uno de los tres jueces del Infierno no puedo ser derrotado por tres alfeñiques resucitados por la grandeza de nuestro señor y que ahora lo han traicionado, pero por otro lado después de recibir mi ataque una y otra vez no han caído, al contrario se levantan con mucha más fuerza . . . no puedo dejar que eso suceda" - Rhadamanthys salió de su iqueño trance justo a tiempo para ver como Saga, Shura y Camus lanzaban sus más poderosos ataques.  
  
¡Rayo de Aurora!  
  
¡Scalibur!  
  
¡Explosión de Galaxias!  
  
Los ataques pasaban junto a Rhadamanthys como ráfagas de viento incapaces de hacerle dar un paso atrás. Ante esto el espectro comenzó a reír.  
  
-Ilusos, que no entienden que sus patéticos trucos no tienen efecto alguno en contra mía.  
  
-Mientras sigamos creyendo en nuestros ideales.  
  
-Y la esperanza sea grande en este mundo.  
  
-Nuestro comos será capaz de engrandecerse llegando hasta el infinito.  
  
-Pero que demonios . . .  
  
Los torbellinos ocasionados por las técnicas de los Caballeros Dorados cobraban más fuerza conforme el tiempo avanzaba. Rhadamanthys sentía como el frío de Camus congelaba su armadura, así como la sagrada espada de Shura sesgaba su piel dejando en ella cortes finos; mientras que Saga lo castigaba con la intensidad con la que los asteroides chocan en el espacio, justo como sucedió al crearse el Universo. Los tres Caballeros Dorados gritaron al unísono.  
  
¡¡Esto es por Athena, porque todos somos Caballeros de Athena!!  
  
-No puede ser . . .  
  
Continuará.  
  
Los Caballeros de Athena están dispuestos a pagar el precio más alto para protegerla, así como lo hicieron Afrodita y Máscara Mortal. ¿qué nos espera en esta historia? ¿llegarán Seiya y los otros caballeros de Bronce ser parte importante de esta historia? ¿podrán Kanon y Aioria llegar a tiempo con Shaka? Esto y más dentro de muy poco.  
  
Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario puede hacer el fanfiction.net (Si!!); en el Foro de Pkmn Crystal Gym (www.pkmncgforos.cjb.net) o bien a mi correo electrónico (delcompa@hotmail.com).  
  
Hasta la vista guerrero. 


	6. Caminos a la muerte

Corazón de Caballero Por Syaoran Li  
  
Capítulo 6: Caminos a la muerte  
  
"Hemos luchado a través de la historia para preservar la paz sobre este  
mundo"  
"Quien puede impedir esta labor es la muerte"  
"Aunque esto no significa que el trabajo realizado sea en vano"  
"Quien le sonríe a la muerta sabe que la vida continua"  
  
Rhadamanthys pudo levantarse después de ser atacado sin piedad por los Caballeros Dorados Saga, Shura y Camus. Por primera vez pudo experimentar el dolor verdadero, el mismo que ha hecho sentir a sus víctimas . . . claro que para él era desagradable. Sin embargo dicho esfuerzo ha mermado las fuerzas de Saga y los otros.  
  
-¡Demonios!  
  
-Con toda nuestra energía junta Rhadamanthys ha podido incorporarse de nuevo ¿acaso es inmortal? - se preguntaba Shura ante tales acontecimientos.  
  
-Para nada, esto no debe ser un obstáculo para nuestra victoria.  
  
-Pero Saga, ¿qué nos queda?  
  
-Nuestro corazón Shura, nuestro corazón.  
  
-Juramos que con nuestra vida protegeríamos a Athena y es justo lo que haremos, aunque signifique renunciar a nuestro orgullo.  
  
-¿qué tratas de insinuar?  
  
-Es tiempo de que utilicemos la Exclamación de Athena.  
  
-¡No! - dijo rudamente Camus - No podemos, esta en contra de todo lo dictado por Athena.  
  
-Crees que no he pensado en ello, pero es lo único que nos queda.  
  
-Sin embargo . . .  
  
-Si hacemos esto, perderemos lo único que nos queda como Caballeros.  
  
-Nuestro honor será deshonrado ante tal acto digno de cobardes.  
  
-¡Shura! ¡Camus! - dijo Saga viendo la duda en los corazones de sus compañeros - Ya hemos perdido la vida, que más da si nuestro honor debe ser sacrificado también.  
  
-Tienes razón - afirmó Camus  
  
-Estamos en este mundo por una razón y esa es detener a Hades a cualquier precio.  
  
-Gracias, veo que lo han comprendido al fin.  
  
Saga comprende que sus amigos lo apoyarán en esta decisión, la más difícil. Por su parte, Rhadamanthys buscaba la forma de terminar con la batalla, era preciso que ellos no dieran un paso más por la Tierra de los muertos. Viendo la charla entre los caballeros, su enojo se hizo más grande.  
  
-¿qué piensan hacer? A esta altura deben saber que todo intento es inútil.  
  
Esto no inmutó ni siquiera a Camus, quien era el más dubitativo en ese instante.  
  
-Rhadamanthys, la hora de tu muerte ha llegado.  
  
-Pagarás por todo el daño que has hecho.  
  
-Tu vida terminará ahora.  
  
-¿qué rayos es eso?  
  
La Exclamación de Athena requiere del máximo cosmo aunado de tres Caballeros Dorados, quienes atacarán a un adversario para acabar con él. Cada uno tomó su postura, formando una trinidad, la cual era encabezada por Saga; Shura a su derecha y Camus a su izquierda.  
  
-Lo sentimos mucho Athena.- lágrimas de sangre emanaban desde lo más profundo de sus corazones. Debían cumplir con su destino . . . . dando así origen a las últimas palabras que Rhadamanthys escucharía en vida.  
  
¡¡¡Exclamación de Athena!!!  
  
-Todo terminó  
  
-Nuestra misión está cumplida  
  
-Es tiempo de que nuestro espíritu descanse  
  
Por un breve instante puede sentirse como tres cosmos se apagan, dejando el Inframundo sumido en una calma hasta cierto punto inesperada. La Sapuris de Rhadamanthys se desintegra a la vez que los cuerpos de Saga, Camus y Shura caen al suelo. Era este el final de una cruenta batalla . . .  
  
*****  
  
-Seiya, el cosmos de Mu se ha desvanecido, y el de Shaka levemente puede sentirse, ¿qué significa todo esto?  
  
-Es lo que vamos a averiguar Shun.  
  
-Shiryu estará conciente de esto, es una pena que sus ojos aún estén recuperándose.  
  
-Hyoga, conociendo a Shiryu te aseguro que en este momento va rumbo al Santuario de igual forma como nosotros.  
  
-Tienes razón, dejaré de pensar en ello.  
  
. . . al menos él podrá llegar fácilmente. . .  
  
-Esa voz . . . - Seiya y los otros detuvieron su paso en seco, ya que una poderosa cosmoenergìa sofocaba el ambiente, exaltando a sus propios cosmos pues era conocido para ellos. Y en efecto, después de una fugaz llamarada tras ellos, Ikki, el caballero del Fénix hizo su aparición.  
  
-¡Hermano! - exclamó Shun con alegría - que bueno es verte; necesitamos de tu ayuda.  
  
-Espera Shun, acaso no escuchaste las palabras de Ikki.  
  
-Hazle caso a Seiya hermano, por ningún motivo les permitiré dar un paso más.  
  
-Esa es una broma de muy mal gusto  
  
Hyoga estaba impaciente ante la actitud del Fénix.  
  
-Es en serio Ikki, nuestro tiempo es muy valioso.  
  
-¿acaso sabes lo que ocurre en el santuario?  
  
-Que te hace creer que responderé a esa pregunta Seiya.  
  
-Si tratas de impedir nuestro camino, entonces no hay más remedio que luchar.  
  
Antes de que Seiya levantara su puño contra Ikki, Shun se interpuso entre ellos.  
  
-¡Alto! No existe motivo alguno para pelear entre nosotros, el enemigo está en el Santuario y Saori debe estar esperándonos.  
  
-En eso estás muy equivocado querido hermano  
  
-¿qué dices?  
  
-Es la misma Saori quien nos ha prohibido acercarnos al Santuario. Así que todo aquel que se atreva a desobedecer esta orden lo pagará con su vida.  
  
-No puede ser.  
  
-Cree lo que quieras creer Hyoga, pero si se atreven a seguir su camino, me temo que su vida acabará en mis manos.  
  
-¡Maldito!  
  
-Te enseñaré a respetarme.  
  
El cosmos de Ikki ardía como el fuego que todo lo consume. Levantando el vuelo como su ave protectora, Fénix extendió sus alas de fuego hasta que por fin alcanzó el cosmo máximo conocido por ellos; el séptimo sentido. Con toda su furia, liberó el golpe fantasma del Ave Fénix, aquel que una vez atentó contra la vida de Hyoga, y que ahora nuevamente lo hacía.  
  
-¡¡Hyoga!!  
  
-Espera Shun.  
  
-Un gusano como tú no podrá vencerme con el mismo truco - el caballero del Cisne estaba realmente enfierecido por la actitud que Ikki portaba. Ante el ataque de su amigo, Hyoga desplegó la técnica básica pero a su vez más poderosa de los caballeros de cristal; el Polvo de Diamantes.  
  
-Recibe mi aire frío.  
  
-Sentirás el calor del Infierno mismo.  
  
¡¡Polvo de Diamantes!!  
  
¡¡Puño fantasma del Ave Fénix!!  
  
*****  
  
-¿es acaso esto una broma?  
  
Kanon estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Después del gran esfuerzo que realizó junto a Aioria para romper el campo de fuerza impuesto por Shaka, se toparon con que tanto él como Baal no estaban tras dicho campo. De igual forma sus presencias seguían sin sentirse, ¿cómo era esto posible?  
  
-Maldición Shaka  
  
-Pero ¿donde demonios están?  
  
-Sólo queda un lugar - dijo el caballero de Leo.  
  
-Cuál es Aioria.  
  
-El Jardín de Saras. Se dice que desde tiempos mitológicos se haya junto a la Casa de Virgo. En el centro del jardín hay dos árboles de Saras gemelos. Como sabes bien se dice que Shaka es la reencarnación de Buda en este mundo . . . Buda murió recostado bajo dos Saras gemelos.  
  
-Entonces es ahí donde se encuentran.  
  
-Es lo más probable.  
  
-Es preciso que vayamos en su ayuda.  
  
-Espera Kanon.  
  
-¿Por qué me detienes?  
  
-No se nos es permitido intervenir en la decisión de Shaka . . . si esta es su voluntad debemos respetarla.  
  
-Pero . . .  
  
-Mira eso.  
  
Aioria hacía referencia a una inscripción que se encontraba junto a la puerta que daba al Jardín de Saras. Al parecer estaba escrito en griego, así que no fue difícil para ellos entender lo que decía.  
  
"Caballeros deben entender que todo en la vida tiene un propósito"  
"La muerte no es definitiva ni el final de todo"  
"Nuestro deber siempre ha sido proteger a la Diosa Athena."  
"Sigan cumpliendo este deber en vida por mi"  
"Mientras emprendo el viaje por el camino de la muerte"  
"Shaka"  
  
-Shaka . . . siempre actuando de esta forma.  
  
-Si esto es lo que él desea, no me atreverá a contradecirle.  
  
"Muchas gracias por haberme comprendido caballeros"  
  
-Esa voz, ¡¡Shaka!!  
  
Aioria y Kanon podían escuchar como el cosmos de Shaka los llamaba.  
  
"Veo que lograron desintegrar mi campo de energía. Veo que su cosmos está aumentando . . . me hubiera encantado estar ahí"  
  
-Nos da gusto escucharte.  
  
-Pero dinos, ¿qué sucede?  
  
Hubo silencio, a continuación . . .  
  
"Escuchen caballeros. Esta batalla es de suma importancia para la paz de este mundo y por ello debemos hacer sacrificios con el objetivo de preservarla, incluso a costa de nuestra propia vida . . . "  
  
-Entonces tu has . . . - Kanon era incapaz de terminar la frase.  
  
"En efecto. He consumido todo mi cosmos para derrotar al espectro enviado por Hades, más esa no era mi intención primordial . . . depende ahora de ustedes tomar la decisión correcta. Adiós caballeros"  
  
-Espera Shaka  
  
Era demasiado tarde, el leve cosmos de Shaka que pudo sentirse por un instante había desaparecido por completo.  
  
-Esta bien amigo, buscaremos nuestro propio camino, el que nos lleve a tomar la decisión correcta - exclamó Aioria ante el cálido suspiro del Caballero de Virgo  
  
-Nos veremos dentro de poco amigo.  
  
Sin tiempo a reaccionar, las puertas del jardín de Saras son abiertas de par en par, dejando a la vista un bello campo de flores muy bien cuidadas, de colores dignos de un paisaje como este. Y en el centro, como bien lo dijo Aioria, se encontraban los árboles gemelos de Saras, bajo los cuales reposaban los restos de la Sapuri de Baal, junto a la Armadura Dorada de Virgo.  
  
-Tu cosmos jamás dejará este sitio.  
  
-Espéranos Shaka.  
  
-Así que Shaka también ha partido  
  
-¡Aldebarán!  
  
*****  
  
El choque de energías entre Ikki y Hyoga dio como resultado la caída del Cisne, siendo atrapado por Seiya antes de que recibiera un golpe más grave. Por su parte Ikki mantenía su mirada serie, sin inmutare por nada, ni siquiera por haber golpeado a un amigo y compañero de armas. Esto tenía enojado a Seiya.  
  
-No puedo creer lo que has hecho.  
  
-Hermano, ¿por qué?  
  
-Ya me cansé de repetirlo . . . si no desisten en su intento de acudir al Santuario, tendré que detenerlos a cualquier precio.  
  
-Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces iré al Santuario para que la misma Athena me lo diga  
  
-No tientes tu suerte Seiya.  
  
-Piensas que te tengo miedo.  
  
-Deberías.  
  
-Vaya, es la primera vez que te escucho decir un chiste, aunque de muy mal gusto.  
  
-Cállate.  
  
-Es tiempo de que tú y yo tengamos un enfrentamiento Ikki.  
  
-Será un placer.  
  
Shun, quien deseaba poder impedirlo, nada pudo hacer ante los impulsivos deseos de ambos caballeros. Cada uno luchando por sostener lo que cree; inclusive dispuestos a despertar al máximo cosmos.  
  
-Cuida de Hyoga.  
  
-Seiya, por favor no lo hagas, no vale la pena.  
  
-Es necesario, hay que hacer entender a Ikki. Órdenes o no órdenes de Saori, nuestro deber es protegerla . . . y si en verdad ella no lo desea, entonces tendremos que desobedecerla.  
  
Seiya deja en brazos de Shun a Hyoga. Invocando el poder de su estrella, Seiya se enviste con la armadura de Pegaso, la cual denotaba las cruentas batallas que han tenido en los últimos tiempos. Rajaduras recubren la mayor parte, mientras que trata de opacarlo con un áspero brillo.  
  
-Sentirás mis meteoros. ¡¡Dame tu fuerza Pegaso!! - Meteoro Pegaso  
  
-Este truco es viejo amigo . . . pero que sucede . . .  
  
La lluvia de meteoros lanzado por Seiya cobraba velocidad tras cada segundo. Incontables rayos de luz golpeaban a Ikki, quien lograba esquivar otros. La ráfaga concluyó, dejando a Seiya un poco agotado pues no ha combatido desde que derrotaron a Poseidón. Ikki permanecía de pie con la mirada perdida.  
  
-Por favor Ikki, entiende nuestra situación.  
  
-¡Hermano!  
  
-Nacimos en esta era y compartimos el mismo tiempo con un propósito; y ese es proteger a Saori . . . Athena Es nuestro deber como Caballeros de Athena, ¿lo entiendes? - Seiya no recibió respuesta alguna.  
  
-¡Shun! Será mejor que sigamos nuestro camino, no hay tiempo que perder.  
  
-Pero Ikki . . .  
  
-Estará bien.  
  
-De acuerdo, vámonos.  
  
-Sabrás perdonarme Ikki.  
  
Seiya y Shun reinician su viaje rumbo al Santuario llevando un inconsciente Hyoga con ellos. La Luna se reflejaba de lleno en la armadura de Ikki, quien seguía sin moverse, más estaba conciente. Había apagado su cosmos para que pensaran algo más. Era obvio que las cosas habían cambiado.  
  
-Esta bien Seiya, de una u otra forma todos nos reuniremos en el Inframundo.  
  
-¡¡Shaka!!  
  
Una nueva constelación ha extinguido su brillo, Shaka de Virgo entregó su vida para encabezar al grupo. Saori sabiendo esto lamenta desde lo profundo de su corazón el sacrificio y decisión de Shaka. Ella mejor que nadie sabe lo que sigue a continuación.  
  
-Gracias, ahora estoy segura de lo que debo hacer.  
  
Corran, corran Caballeros.  
Pues las palabras de Athena deben escuchar.  
Pronto sabrán su pena, cayendo en la realidad  
Porque esta gran batalla esta a punto de comenzar.  
  
-Podemos pagar un precio tan alto por nuestra libertad.  
  
-Eso es lo que Saga y los demás quisieron demostrar.  
  
-¿Qué nos falta hacer ahora?  
  
-Nada Mu, nada más confiar.  
  
La noche sigue plagada de sombras, al igual que las casas del Santuario. El despertar del mal trae a este mundo consecuencias de alto precio. Quienes sean puros de corazón afrontarán esta gesta con valor y coraje; es lo único que les dará la vida; vida que necesitarán en el Reino de la Muerte.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Rhadamanthys y Baal han muerto, de igual forma lo hizo Shaka. Terribles cosas han de suceder a menos que comprendan su deber. El don de la vida es maravilloso, y a veces sólo a veces debes renunciar a lo que amas por descubrir el verdadero significado de las cosas. Es tiempo de seguir.  
  
Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario puede hacer el fanfiction.net (Si!!); en el Foro de Pkmn Crystal Gym (www.pkmncgforos.cjb.net) o bien a mi correo electrónico (delcompa@hotmail.com).  
  
La saga continua. 


	7. Conociendo verdades propias Vencer por...

Corazón de Caballero Por Syaoran Li  
  
Capítulo 7: Conociendo verdades propias. Vencer por un ideal.  
  
Otra Casa ha quedado sin guardián, otra constelación ha dejado de brillar. Los Caballeros de Athena saben que la respuesta está con ellos. Athena es quien los puede guiar hasta que descubran lo que en sus corazones se abate como incertidumbre, miedos y desesperación. Maestros y alumnos deberán pelear, dejando en esta causa todo lo que una vida entera las ha podido dar.  
  
-Por qué maestro, por qué esto tiene que ser así.  
  
-No existe otra manera de hacerlo Mu; para llegar a nuestro destino ciertas cosas no se pueden evitar.  
  
-Así como la vida no puede ser devuelta, de nosotros depende lo que queramos aceptar.  
  
-Veo que has aprendido bien de mí.  
  
-Lo siento maestro, eso lo he aprendido gracias a mis amigos.  
  
-Amistad . . . el sentimiento que nos hacer llegar más allá.  
  
-¿En qué piensas?  
  
-Nada en especial - Shion guardaba sus razones para no decir lo que pensaba a Mu - Vamos que se hace tarde, hay que alcanzar a los demás.  
  
-Si.  
  
El cosmos es la energía esencial que todo ser humano posee, fácil de controlar para unos, difícil de dominar para otros. Shion y Mu saben esto a la perfección y es por ello que su cosmos hicieron desaparecer para que así el Antiguo Patriarca pudiera confesarle a su discípulo sus verdaderas intenciones. Más allá de la vida prestada, más allá de las muertes de Afrodita y Máscara Mortal. Por fin Mu comprendió cual era su misión, lo siguiente por hacer. Aún se siente la presencia de algunos espectros dentro del Santuario, a ellos primero deben detener.  
  
*****  
  
-¿En dónde estoy?  
  
-Estás conmigo Shiryu, eso es lo importante.  
  
-Sunrei . . ah . . - el dolor era fuerte.  
  
-No te esfuerzas por favor.  
  
-¡El maestro! En dónde está el maestro.  
  
-Se fue Shiryu, se fue.  
  
-El siempre ha seguido el camino que piensa correcto, por qué me aparta de él  
  
-Es para protegerte, para que puedas vivir una vida normal.  
  
-Eso no es justo - exclamó Shiryu con ira - No soporto la idea de quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras los demás se arriesgan por las causas que hemos defendido por mucho tiempo.  
  
-Hazme caso, esta decisión fue difícil de tomar.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-Athena es quien ordenó esto. Ustedes; Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki y tu han superado innumerables dificultades, peleando hasta el final, incluso sacrificando sus vidas . . . es tiempo de que la vida sea de otra forma.  
  
-No puede haber otra forma, es inaceptable para mi. . . sino somos Caballeros de Athena, entonces ¿Qué somos?  
  
-Son seres humanos, nacidos en esta Tierra, la cual aman y han protegido maravillosamente. Merecen ser felices. Por favor, te lo pido.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-Shiryu.  
  
-Debo ir hacia donde mi cosmo me está llamando.  
  
Aunque Shiryu no pueda ver, siento como sus amigos lo llaman. Él mismo no está seguro de por qué, pero algo le dice que tiene que ir; su destino lo espera allá en el Santuario.  
  
-Si esa es tu decisión, no te detendré, pero . . . te deseo buena suerte.  
  
Sunrei besa suavemente en la mejilla a Shiryu quien puede sentir esa calidez en su corazón. Es cierto, ama a esa chica con toda su alma, pero para preservar ese sentimiento es preciso que cumpla con su misión.  
  
-Prométeme que traerás al maestro contigo.  
  
-Lo prometo.  
  
-Hasta pronto Shiryu.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Portando la Armadura del Dragón Shiryu se pierde de vista entre la neblina que se extiendo en los Cinco Picos. Bien sabía que una chica lo estaría esperando, así que tenía que volver.  
  
*****  
  
-Veo que no llegué a tiempo.  
  
-Nosotros tampoco.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible esto? Acaso nuestro poder no es suficiente.  
  
-Conserva la calma Kanon, no dejes que esta situación te descontrole.  
  
-Lo sé, es que las cosas no han salido bien. Primero aparecen Camus y Shura, luego Baal . . después Saga - Kanon tragó saliva - Saga tuvo que dar su vida y ahora Shaka.  
  
-Bienvenido a esta nueva era.  
  
-No le veo la gracia.  
  
-¡Ya basta ustedes dos! - exclamó Aioria - Hay muchas cosas por hacer y una de ellas no es crear enemistad entre nosotros.  
  
-Tienes razón, lo siento es que yo . . . - Aldebarán estaba dubitativo.  
  
-Ya no sabemos que más hacer.  
  
-Creen que Saga haya dado su vida sin tener un propósito. Estoy seguro que su muerte al igual que la de Shaka no han sido en vano, es una lección que nos han dejado, de la cual tenemos que aprender.  
  
-Saben lo que creo.  
  
-¿Qué? - preguntaron Aldebarán y Aioria al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Fuimos elegidos Caballeros de Athena por una razón especial . . . en esta vida no existe la casualidad más solo lo inevitable. Sé que ella podrá decirnos, guiarnos para que podamos tomar nuestra propia decisión, seguir nuestro propio camino.  
  
-Comparto tu idea. Saga y Shaka no dudaron ni por un momento en dar su vida por lo que creían. Si la muerte nos espera, la muerte nos esperará.  
  
-Vamos.  
  
-Vamos con Athena.  
  
-No tan rápido pequeños caballeros.  
  
-¿Quién anda ahí?  
  
-Más respeto, no sabes que somos más poderosos que ustedes.  
  
-Oh no - exclamó Aioria.  
  
-Oh si, claro que si.  
  
-Prepárense para morir.  
  
-Cumpliremos con las órdenes que nuestro amado Señor Hades nos ha encomendado.  
  
De las sombras se escuchaba una tenebrosa voz que a la vez era escalofriante Poco a poco fueron apareciendo hasta rodear por completo a los tres caballeros Dorados. La más corpulenta dio un paso al frente siendo iluminado por la Luna. Su aspecto era repugnante, puesto que no tenía cuerpo humano, más bien era un insecto cubierto por una baba viscosa de color púrpura. Al verlos, lanzó su Seda de Capullo aprisionando en ella a Kanon.  
  
-¡Maldito seas! ¡Déjame salir!  
  
-Para que querría hacer eso, si mi intención es acabar con sus miserables vidas.  
  
-Por qué piensas que tu tarea será fácil.  
  
-Muy de Pupillon no responderá a una basura como tú.  
  
-Conocerás entonces lo que una basura es capaz de hacer.  
  
Aldebarán estaba furioso por las palabras despectivas del insecto. Ardiendo su cosmos como lo hizo anteriormente, dispuesto a utilizar el Gran Cuerno contra su oponente, sin importarle su apariencia.  
  
-No lo hagas Aldebarán, espera . . .  
  
Demasiado tarde, las palabras de Aioria no fueron escuchadas. El Caballero de Tauro liberó al Gran Cuerno con toda su fuerza. Todo iba bien, pero no contaba con que Pupillon evadiría su golpe gracias a la Seda de Capullo, la cual era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Quedando expuesto, Aldebarán es envuelto de igual forma que Kanon.  
  
-Van dos, sólo falta uno más.  
  
-Tendrás que luchar por atraparme.  
  
-Eso no será difícil.  
  
-¿Qué dices? - Aioria fue sujetado por varios espectros que lo tomaron por sorpresa.  
  
-Ustedes no son nada en comparación mía. - ¡¡Relámpago de Voltaje!!  
  
Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco espectros sucumbieron ante el poder de Aioria, quedando este en libertad ante el enojo de Pupillon.  
  
-Bien, veo que superas mis expectativas, pero aún así no es suficiente.  
  
-Ah sí, entonces te demostraré de lo que un Caballero Dorado es capaz.  
  
-Ja ja como lo fueron Shaka y los demás.  
  
-¡Cállate! No permitiré que hables mal de ellos.  
  
-Pero que miedo me das, ven por mí si es que te atreves.  
  
-Como tu quieras alimaña.  
  
Una carrera de velocidad fue la prueba que ambos decidieron ponerse antes de mostrar sus fuerzas. Gracias a su forma de insecto, Pupillo era más rápido que Aioria (más rápido que la luz), disparando su Seda en un par de ocasiones pero sin éxito. Por su parte Aioria lo atacó con su Plasma Relámpago pero obtuvo el mismo efecto que la Seda de Pupillon.  
  
-Admito que eres bueno pero ya me estoy cansando de este juego.  
  
-Los mismo digo. ¡Pelea!  
  
¡Ácido venenoso!  
  
-¡Demonios!  
  
Aioria es alcanzado el ácido de Pupillon, derritiendo parte de su Armadura. Dándose cuenta de que debe ser más prudente, Aioria guarda su distancia con respecto al espectro. Mientras tanto, los espectros restantes golpean sin compasión los capullos de Kanon y Aldebarán, aprovechándose de su condición, empleando sus ataques más poderosos.  
  
-Oigan, busquen a un rival de su nivel - exclamó Aioria al ver aquella injustita.  
  
-No te distraigas - le advierte Pupillo - o podría costarte la vida.  
  
-Lo importante es que ustedes mueran nada más.  
  
-Si eso es lo que quieres.  
  
¡Plasma Relámpago!  
  
La vista de Aioria no recae en Pupillon, sino en los espectros que atacan a sus amigos. Con la incesante luz que destellas desde sus puños logra acabar con ellos (cuatro espectros más) y a la vez desintegrando la Seda que cubría a Kanon y Aldebarán. Aprovechando la situación, Pupillon atacó a Aioria por la espalda, clavando su aguijón en la espalda.  
  
-Te dije que no te distrajeras.  
  
-¡Aioria! - alcanzó a gritar Aldebarán.  
  
-Pagarás ese descuido con tu miserable vida.  
  
-Veremos . . . quien es que lo pague caro.  
  
Aioria trató de liberarse del aguijón pero le resultó imposible.  
  
-Tonto, una vez que mi aguijón atraviesa una victima, no lo soltará hasta esta muera.  
  
-Con que si ese es el caso.  
  
El comos de Aioria comienza a hacerse más fuerte, rodeando su cuerpo y el de Pupillon con él.  
  
-Si eso es verdad, entonces no haré que sea en vano.  
  
-Espera Aioria.  
  
-No lo hagas.  
  
-Lo siento mucho hermano . . . creo que te he decepcionado, pero cumplí con mi obligación. Lo entiendo muy bien ahora . . . Shaka, Saga, espérenme.  
  
-¡¡Exclamación de Relámpagos!!  
  
"Estoy cerca de ti Aioros . . . "  
  
Toda la Casa de Virgo fue sacudida por el tremendo impacto de energía que salió del Caballero de Leo. Aldebarán y Kanon fueron arrojados con violencia muy lejos de ahí, dando de lleno contra la puerta que conducen al Jardín de Saras. Los cuerpos de los espectros muertos fueron recudidos a cenizas al igual que sus Sapuris. Fue rápido entender que sucedió después; Pupillon y Aioria ya no estaba ahí, en su lugar reposaba la Sagrada Armadura de Leo y nada del espectro infernal. De nuevo Hades cobraba una victima más.  
  
-¡Maldita sea!  
  
-Esta fue su decisión . . . estoy seguro de ello.  
  
-¿Qué más sigue?- se preguntaba un triste Aldebarán mientras acariciaba la Armadura de Leo.  
  
-No queda otro camino más que seguir.  
  
-Esa es la esperanza que deben tener.  
  
Aquella voz era familiar para ambos, pero no lo creerían hasta verle. Su alegría fue amplia cuando divisaron entrar a Mu en la Casa de Virgo. Por supuesto que no iba solo.  
  
-Lo vez Mu, lo importante es lo que hagamos con el don que se nos fue otorgado.  
  
-Ahora lo entiendo bien maestro.  
  
Aldebarán y Kanon corren al encuentro de su camarada, pero se detienen en seco al ver quien era su acompañante.  
  
-¡Tú! - exclamó Kanon - ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-Pero si ustedes dos . . . ¿creí que estaban muertos?  
  
-Esa era la idea - respondió tranquilamente Mu.  
  
-Era necesario hacerlo, para que Hades no sospechara de nosotros.  
  
-¿De ustedes?  
  
-Si Kanon, de nosotros, de los Caballeros Dorados muertos y de mí; el Patriarca de este Santuario.  
  
-¡No puede ser!  
  
-Si lo es Kanon, lo es y tu lo sabes.  
  
Una breve pausa para reflexionar, luego Shion prosiguió.  
  
-Pensaba que nos encontraríamos en el Cuarto del Patriarca pero veo que las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba - dijo Shion viendo la Armadura que alguna vez fuera de Aioria.  
  
-No imaginabas que pasaría esto - preguntó Aldebarán.  
  
-En lo absoluto, pero de cualquier modo sucedería.  
  
-Por es razón han dejado su sangre correr en el suelo sagrado de las Doce Casas.  
  
-Mu está en lo correcto. Shura . . . Camus . . . Saga . . . Máscara Mortal . . . Afrodita . . . Shaka . . . y Aioria. Sus vidas no se han extinguido en vano.  
  
-Las cosas siguen estando confusas para mi.  
  
-Que no lo puedes ver Kanon.  
  
-Es nuestro destino . . . Mu tomó la palabra - desde los tiempos mitológicos ha sido nuestra obligación velar por la paz de este mundo, y juramos con nuestra vida que haríamos lo posible para cumplirlo. Athena es quien nos encomendó a este mundo cuando su cosmos nos devolvió la esperanza. Seiya y otros caballeros nos han demostrado eso con sus batallas. Es nuestro turno de hacer algo.  
  
Era cierto. Ellos habían sido un estorbo cuando los Caballeros de Bronce luchaban desesperadamente para salvar la vida de Athena. Combatieron si dudar contra Hilda y los Dioses Guerreros de Azgard y ante Poseidón, y ellos . . . ellos no hicieron nada.  
  
-Athena nos espera Caballeros.  
  
Todos asintieron ante el comentario de Shion, quien a pesar de vestir la Sapuri que denota a todo aquel que es fiel siervo de hades, seguía siendo un Caballero de Athena, y cumpliría con su destino, fuese cual fuese. Así pues los cuatro dejan la Casa de Virgo, quien guardará por siempre los cosmos de Shaka y Aioria.  
  
-Ustedes también tienes que estar ahí . . . Caballeros del Zodiaco . . . - murmulla Shion bajo la Luna que todo lo ve.  
  
*****  
  
-¡¡Demonios!!  
  
-Después de Shaka, ahora el comos de Aioria ha desaparecido.  
  
-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?  
  
Seiya, Hyoga y Shun se encontraban a la entrada d Aires (o lo que quedaba de esa Casa) Su carrera se detuvo al sentir como el cosmos de Aioria se extinguían en el infinito junto a otra cosmoenergìa. Ante esto sus corazones se sienten tristes, pues otro amigo ha tenido que partir.  
  
-Maldita sea - exclamó Seiya frustrado.  
  
-Hemos llegado tarde.  
  
-Si Ikki no hubiera interrumpido nuestro viaje.  
  
-Basta de lamentos caballeros  
  
Frente a ellos Shiryu aparece portando la Armadura del Dragón.  
  
-Shiryu, has venido.  
  
Seiya trata de estrechar su mano, pero Shiryu lo detiene.  
  
-Estoy bien, no hay tiempo que peder.  
  
-Has sentido el cosmos de Aioria desaparecer.  
  
-Por supuesto y por eso digo que debemos darnos prisa.  
  
-Pero Shiryu.  
  
-Si te quedas aquí a llorar su muerte esta bien - contestó rudamente Shiryu - pero si deseas ayudar en esta batalla lo mejor es que recobres tu valor.  
  
-Shiryu está en lo cierto Seiya.  
  
-Vamos.  
  
Después de ver a sus amigos, Seiya no tuvo la menor duda.  
  
-Espéranos Saori.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Un nuevo guerrero dice adiós, pero luego sabrán que fue un hasta pronto.  
  
Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario puede hacer el fanfiction.net (Si!!); en el Foro de Pkmn Crystal Gym (www.pkmncgforos.cjb.net) o bien a mi correo electrónico (delcompa@hotmail.com).  
  
El mal pronto despertará. 


	8. Decisión definitiva Adiós caballeros

Corazón de Caballero Por Syaoran Li  
  
Capítulo 8: Decisión definitiva. Adiós caballeros.  
  
"Las flores nacen, después se marchitan...  
  
las estrellas brillan, algún día se extinguen...  
Esta tierra, el sol, las galaxias y hasta el mismo gran Universo  
  
algún día también se destruían...  
Comparado con eso, la vida del hombre no es mas que un parpadeo,  
  
un escaso momento...  
En ese escaso momento, las personas nacen, ríen, lloran, luchan,  
  
son heridas, sienten alegría, tristeza, odian a alguien, aman a alguien.  
Todo en un solo momento.  
Y después, son abrazados por ese sueño eterno llamado muerte."  
  
"Entended el significado de estas palabras . . . pues tras ellas se esconde  
su destino"  
  
-Shaka.  
  
-Aioria.  
  
-Sus muertes nos han enseñado.  
  
-Lo que nuestro deber ahora es.  
  
-Athena nos espera. Sus palabras escucharemos y después . . .  
  
Los Caballeros Dorados (Shion también lo es), cada quien sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Conforme avanzaban al Cuarto del Patriarca, muchas dudas carcomían su mente, su corazón, con ello eludiendo la realidad que estaban viviendo. En unas horas habían perdido a varios amigos por capricho de un Dios que no merece tal título.  
  
Las Casas de Libra, Escorpión, Sagitario y Capricornio, todas ellas desiertas y silenciosas, aquel silencio incómodo y sepulcral. Era seguro que Milo estaba esperándolos junto con Athena la habitación de la Diosa. Dicho pensamiento no era distinto a la realidad, pues en ese momento Milo hacía su aparición en el Cuarto del Patriarca.  
  
-¡¡Athena!!  
  
Esperando aquel llamado, Saori apareció tras las cortinas que encaminan al Santuario de Athena (donde se haya la estatua de Athena).  
  
-Es bueno ver que esta bien.  
  
-Gracias por preocuparte, pero como vez no me ha sucedido nada.  
  
-Es bueno saber eso - dijo Milo un poco decaído.  
  
-Has que esa expresión en tu rostro desaparezca.  
  
-No puedo evitarlo princesa, es que los últimos acontecimientos me lo impiden.  
  
-Sé muy bien por qué lo dices - dice Saori refiriéndose a las muertes de Saga, Shaka y Aioria - Más falta mucho para que esta batalla se de por terminada.  
  
-Lo sé, pero me pongo a pensar  
  
-Y en que piensas  
  
-Sinceramente somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar a Hades.  
  
Esta pregunta no pareció inquietar a Saori, quien le sonrió amablemente.  
  
-Si crees en ello será posible.  
  
-Pero Shaka y los demás.  
  
-Ellos creyeron en ese pensamiento; y aunque tuvieron que dar sus vidas comprendieron muy bien los motivos.  
  
-Entiendo.  
  
-Incluso Shura y Camus estaban concientes de ello.  
  
-¿Cómo? No comprendo lo que dice.  
  
-Descuida - responde Saori dirigiendo su mirada a la gran puerta de la habitación. - Cuando estén todos reunidos podrás comprenderlo.  
  
-Quienes son todos.  
  
-Por supuesto que los Caballeros Dorados  
  
-Los que aún queda - susurra Milo entre lo bajo.  
  
-Y también . . . - Saori pudo sentir como cuatro cosmos se aproximaban velozmente desde la Casa de Aries. - Algunos caballeros que aman la justicia.  
  
*Sigan caminando, han de llegar.  
  
*Pasos aún tienen que dar.  
  
*Saber amar será fundamental.  
  
*Un noble sacrificio tienen que aceptar.  
  
*Me pregunto si conozco el amor . . . Esmeralda.  
  
*** En el Inframundo ***  
  
-No los culpo por dormid como angelitos.  
  
-¡Calla! Han vencido a Rhadamanthys en un parpadeo.  
  
-Es por ello que les doy mi respeto.  
  
-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?  
  
-Claro que no, pero recuerda que Rhadamanthys en algún momento trató de traicionar a nuestro Señor, hasta que le recordó cuan poderoso es él.  
  
-En realidad un favor nos han hecho.  
  
-Seguro querrá verlos.  
  
-No creo que se moleste con semejante escoria, pero puede que tengas razón.  
  
-Vamos a llevarlos al Castillo. Apresúrate.  
  
-Esperas que yo lo haga. ¡Olvídalo!  
  
-Acaso piensas desobedecerme  
  
-Cálmate, era solo una broma Valentine.  
  
-Pues no eres nada gracioso Khan. ¡Ya vámonos!  
  
-Pobres diablos, lo que les ha de esperar.  
  
-No pierdas más el tiempo.  
  
-Ya voy.  
  
-Así que sigo vivo.  
  
-Es extraño que lo diga, pero siento arder un cosmos muy poderoso, acaso se trata de Hades.  
  
-Mi comos casi ha desaparecido, creo que Shura y Camus aún viven, pero no puedo sentirlos.  
  
-Caballeros; protejan a Athena.  
  
-¿Qué es esto? Percibo dos comos muy familiares . . . pero si son. Aún hay esperanza para obtener el triunfo.  
  
******  
  
Seiya y los otros llegan a Virgo, donde se topan con la Armadura de Leo, postrada a la entrada del Jardín de Saras. Todos hicieron reverencia a la Armadura, en señal de respeto, pues en buen amigo dejó su vida en ese lugar.  
  
En ese instante la atención de Seiya fue llamada, algo lo atraía a la puerta del jardín. Siendo cuidadoso abrió la puerta, quedando maravillado por lo que sus ojos podían ver. En alguna ocasión oyó hablar de aquel lugar pero no se imaginó lo bello que era.  
  
Regresando al presente, Seiya sintió la misteriosa energía que atrajo su atención. Al buscarla se topó con el ropaje Sagrado de Virgo, junto al cual yacía un Rosario. Dicho Rosario estaba compuesto por 108 esferas; unas de color café y otras grises, 30 para ser precisos.  
  
Sin pensarlo mucho, Seiya recogió el preciado objeto, pensando que seguramente perteneció a Shaka. - Gracias - Fue lo único que pudo decir. Era tiempo de regresar con los demás. Las flores del Jardín rodearon al Pegaso en señal de despedida.  
  
Nadie preguntó nada al respecto, las respuestas estaban con Saori. Para ellos el tramo de las Doce Casas no era complicado ni mucho menos largo; pues en el pasado lo tuvieron que atravesar por salvar a Saori.  
  
Al entrar a la Casa de Acuario, notaron que no estaban solos. En efecto, los Caballeros Dorados y Shion los esperaban. Todo fue tan breve, solamente se hablaban con las miradas. Parecían entender que buen uso de ellas harían en presencia de Athena.  
  
Inquietos por no saber quien era Shion, Seiya y los otros siguieron corriendo cautelosos junto a sus camaradas. Después de Picis podía divisarse el Cuarto del Patriarca. Estaban cerca, más de lo que imaginaban.  
  
Nadie habría pensado jamás en ver aquella escena, cuando en una tibia noche de luna llena ochos individuos hicieron su aparición a las puertas del Santuario de Athena. Más eso no importaba ahora, un asunto todos ellos debían discutir con la persona que en su vida lo simbolizaba todo . . . más queso vida propia.  
  
-Bien, hemos llegado - pronuncia Seiya como quien reclama la victoria.  
  
-Vamos, que hay muchas cosas que nos esperan tras esa puerta.  
  
Shion, quien mostraba siempre una mirada fría, por primera vez dejó ver en su rostro un brillo de calor humano. Adentro eran esperados pacientemente por Saori y Milo. Al ver a Seiya y los demás Caballeros de bronce, Milo no puedo evitar exaltarse.  
  
-Ustedes, que no saben que Athena ha ordenado que se alejen del Santuario.  
  
-Lo sabemos muy bien.  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Estamos dispuestos a recibir cualquier castigo por desobedecer, pero por ningún motivo nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados mientras una lucha se esté librando.  
  
-Andrómeda.  
  
-Shun está en lo correcto, al igual que tu, que Mu, que Aldebarán, somos caballeros de Athena y nuestro deber es protegerla.  
  
-Incluso si para ellos nuestra vida tenemos que sacrificar.  
  
-Seiya, Hyoga.  
  
-Y nada, absolutamente nada nos lo impedirá.  
  
-Shiryu.  
  
Milo pudo ver la determinación de los cuatro jóvenes, así que desistió en su intento.  
  
-Todos han respondido a un llamado que nadie hizo, más eso significa que saben muy bien la razón del por qué están aquí. - pronunció Saori al ver que todos estaban callados.  
  
-Son tantas las preguntas, que no sabríamos por donde comenzar - repuso Seiya, quien sostenía en sus manos el rosario de Shaka.  
  
-Estoy segura que Shaka al igual que Aioria les han dado algunas - respondió la Diosa indicando con la mirada a los demás lo que Seiya portaba.  
  
-Ese ese rosario están simbolizados los 108 espectros que fueron sellados en la anterior Guerra santa 243 años atrás - explicó Shion - sus almas fueron condenadas a ser encerradas bajo un conjuro, en la espera de su despertar.  
  
-Eso ya no importa ahora, Shaka ha muerta.  
  
-Deja que termine Seiya por favor.  
  
-Esta bien Saori.  
  
-Como pueden ver algunas esferas han cambiado de color café a gris. Estas esferas grises representan los espectros que han muerto hasta ahora. Treinta esferas son grises, lo que significa que aún quedan 78 por vencer.  
  
-Increíble.  
  
-Puede serlo, pero ellos se encuentran en el Inframundo por órdenes de Hades - Shion parecía no estar cómodo con lo que estaba contando. - Fue por ello que nos despertó a mí junto con los Caballeros que murieron en la batalla por las Doce Casas.  
  
-Siendo el Rey de los muertos era de esperarse.  
  
-Nos entregó nuestras Sapuris, dándonos un lapso de tiempo para que tomáramos la vida de Athena . . .  
  
Al decir esto, todos optaron por una posición defensiva contra Shion, todos menos Mu, quien sabía lo que su maestro y Patriarca en realidad quería decir.  
  
-Él no tomará la vida de Athena, pues un Caballero jamás podrá traicionar a la persona que ha jurado servir.  
  
-En efecto, Hades estaba seguro en poder confiarnos este trabajo, pero nosotros teníamos nuestros propios planes. Por ello envié de primero a Saga.  
  
-Pero si no recordaba nada de su pasado - reclamó Kanon.  
  
-Necesitaba que él se uniera a ustedes, tomando ventaja de ese punto. Pero la aparición de Baal y Rhadamanthys en el Santuario cambiaron nuestros planes.  
  
-¿Qué planes? - preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Nuestro objetivo a largo plazo era hacer lo necesario para que ustedes pudieran acompañarnos al Inframundo, pues ahí es donde Hades está, pero para ello . . .  
  
-Continúa.  
  
-Para ello es necesario alcanzar el octavo Sentido; la Conciencia Araya.  
  
Al parecer sólo Shion, Mu y Saori sabían de ella, puesto que los demás quedaron impactados ante la noticia.  
  
-¿Existe un cosmos superior al Séptimo Sentido? Pregunta Shun - eso es imposible.  
  
-Claro que es posible, de por sí todos los seres humanos nacen con él, es el cosmos que contiene la fuerza de la vida.  
  
-Al estar concientes de esto, Shura y Camus pelearon contra el para hacerle despertar . . . y a costa de sus vidas consiguieron su objetivo.  
  
-Camus, mi maestro, él a pesar de todo.  
  
-Shura.  
  
Hyoga y Shiryu no evitaron sollozar al saber dicha verdad, puesto que eran personas importantes para ellos. Sabiendo que ellos dieron su vida por la causa, ellos no podían retroceder. Shion prosiguió con el relato.  
  
-Desafortunadamente, Rhadamanthys apareció antes de lo esperado y se enfrentó a Saga  
  
Un pequeño dolor se apoderó de Kanon, quien recuerda con agonía como Saga le ordena irse de ahí para proteger a Saori.  
  
-Saga murió sabiendo las intenciones de sus camaradas pero a la vez lamentando no poder seguir con vida. Así que eso me obligó a aparecer frente a Mu junto con Máscara Mortal y Afrodita.  
  
Mu no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo al escuchar los nombres de los Caballeros a los que él les arrebató la vida.  
  
-Era necesario que también él despertara la Conciencia Araya - prosiguió Shion - más fue difícil convencerle. Por ello también Afrodita y Máscara Mortal entregaron su vida por conseguirlo.  
  
-Imposible, incluso ellos - exclamó Milo sorprendido.  
  
-Antes que nada, antes que la maldad en sus corazones, antes de su pesada loza de pecados, ellos eran y siempre serán Caballeros de Athena.  
  
-Gracias a nuestra última pelea veo que también Mu ha despertado al Octavo Sentido.  
  
-Aunque sigo renegándome a lo que tuve que llegar para conseguirlo.  
  
-En esta vida hay cosas que no puedes cambiar - le reprochó Shion, viendo que su pupilo era muy voluble en este tipo de situaciones.  
  
-Sin embargo, las muertes de Shaka y Aioria abren una nueva oportunidad  
  
-No entiendo como sus muertes han hecho eso  
  
-De una u otra forma todo ser humano llega al Inframundo - explicó  
  
-Gracias a ello hemos visto que existe otra forma de ir al Inframundo sin tener que alcanzar la Conciencia Araya ni tener que perder la vida.  
  
-¿Cuál es esa forma?  
  
-Sus cuerpos deben ser cubiertos con la sangre de un Dios.  
  
El cosmo de Saori despertó súbitamente.  
  
-Un momento, pero eso quiere decir que tu . . . que Athena. - Seiya no lograba pronunciar palabra alguna al descubrir las intenciones de Saori.  
  
-Así es, cumpliré con la tarea que Saga tuvo encomendada hace trece años. - Concluyó la chica.  
  
-Eso jamás.  
  
-No podemos permitir eso.  
  
-Antes de ellos.  
  
-Renunciaríamos a todo lo demás.  
  
Seiya junto con sus amigos no entendían como Saori, Athena deseaba sacrificar su vida para darles la oportunidad de llegar al Inframundo.  
  
-Comprendo su dolor, pero esta es una decisión que Athena ha tomado y ni siquiera ella puede retroceder ahora.  
  
-No es posible, no es posible . . . esto tiene que ser un sueño.  
  
Seiya cae de rodillas al no soportar la idea de perder a Saori, no a ella; ya que él . . .  
  
-Respaldamos tu decisión.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Aldebarán.  
  
-También yo - añadió Milo.  
  
-Mi maestro y yo sabemos las consecuencias que esto representa.  
  
A pesar de que los Caballeros Dorados no daban negativas a la decisión de Saori, Seiya se negaba a creer lo que escudaba. Verla morir sin poder hacer nada lo destrozaba por completo.  
  
-Kanon, quieres hacerme el favor de ir por el objeto que Saga dejó aquí desde hace trece años.  
  
-Te refieres a . . .  
  
-Si, se encuentra guardada en un pequeño baúl debajo del trono del Patriarca.  
  
Saori notó esa expresión en el rostro de Kanon. Sabía muy bien lo que su princesa deseaba, más le costaba un poco asimilarlo. En un parpadeo Kanon fue y volvió con el encargo, trayendo en sus manos un cofre dorado sin cerradura. Con cuidado sacó su contenido; la daga dorada con la cual Saga intentó asesinarla trece años atrás. Tiempo de usarla era.  
  
-Espero que me entiendas Seiya.  
  
-Saori.  
  
-Seiya.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Más emocionante no ha podido ser. Con sus amigos esperándolos en el Inframundo, a los Caballeros de Athena no les queda otra opción. Soportará Seiya el sacrificio de Saori, tendrá lo necesario para continuar el viaje. Lo sabremos pronto.  
  
Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario puede hacer el fanfiction.net (Si!!); en el Foro de Pkmn Crystal Gym (www.pkmncgforos.cjb.net) o bien a mi correo electrónico (delcompa@hotmail.com).  
  
La batalla apenas comienza. 


	9. Compromiso de vida, al Castillo de Hades

Corazón de Caballero Por Syaoran Li  
  
Capítulo 9: Compromiso de vida, al Castillo de Hades  
  
-No quiero aceptarlo, no estoy dispuesto a pederla. -Es mi deber Seiya tienes que entenderlo. -Quiero que me des una razón, tan solo una razón y lo entenderé. -Es mi deber como Diosa, es mi deber hacerlo. -Esta bien, lo aceptaré, más me siento inquieto. -¿Por qué? -Hay algo que no podrás comprender acerca de mí. -Acaso ha existido antes. -Saori. -Seiya  
  
Los cosmos de Seiya y Saori hacían lo que ellos eran incapaces de efectuar. Quizás era el miedo, quizás la ansiedad, más nadie dijo nada. Kanon sujetaba entre sus manos la daga dorada; Mu, Aldebarán, y Milo sólo observaban.  
  
-Así que la Conciencia Araya – decía Hyoga por lo bajo.  
  
-Seremos capaces de alcanzarla – preguntaba Shun mirando el cielo a través de la única ventana en la habitación.  
  
-Si tan sólo mi maestro estuviese aquí – Shiryu estaba inquieto al no saber nada de su maestro desde que este se fue del Rozan.  
  
-Dejen a un lado esos pensamientos caballeros, hay cosas más importantes en que pensar – exigió Mu ante el abatimiento de los jóvenes caballeros de Bronce – eso también va para ti Seiya.  
  
-Si – respondió quedamente el caballero de Pegaso.  
  
-Hay algo que deben saber – la voz de Saori reverberó en los oídos de todos, incluido Seiya quien andaba sumido en sus pensamientos – Cuando lleguen al Inframundo es posible que encuentren a Saga, Shura y Camus.  
  
-¿Cómo? – exclamó Hyoga con sorpresa – mi maestro.  
  
-Acaso siguen vivos (si se puede decir de alguna forma).  
  
-En efecto – esto parecía ser tan normal para Saori que nadie más objetó – Cuando Saga acabó con Shura y Camus, ellos inconscientemente alcanzaron la Conciencia Araya de igual forma. Eso les permitió conservar sus cuerpos al momento de llegar allá.  
  
-Increíble.  
  
-Desafortunadamente – Saori retomó la palabra – siento muy débiles sus cosmos, estando concientes de que han derrotado a uno de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo.  
  
-Rhadamanthys – musitó Kanon con seriedad.  
  
-Me tempo que ellos se encuentren ahora en el Castillo de Hades – Saori dejó ver su preocupación a la vez que trataba a toda costa evitar el contacto visual con Seiya.  
  
-¿Eso es bueno o malo? – preguntó Shun  
  
-Todo dependerá de la fuerza de voluntad en ellos – remarcó Saori – de lo contrario Hades podrá controlar fácilmente sus mentes.  
  
-¡Demonios!  
  
-Paciencia, ellos no son fáciles de vencer, y eso incluye sus mentes – afirmó Mu con rudeza.  
  
-Mu tiene razón, ¿podremos llegar a tiempo?  
  
Todos miraron a Hyoga, luego a Saori, esperando claro las palabras finales de su Diosa antes de entregarles su vida.  
  
-Pienso que lo demás lo dejo en tus manos Shion.  
  
-Como usted diga – la mirada de Shion parecía estar perdida, como buscando una respuesta a la responsabilidad que estaba recibiendo por parte de su Diosa.  
  
A paso lento Saori se aproximó a Kanon, quien sostenía con fuerza la daga como si no quisiera dejar que nadie la usara. Pero sabía que eso no podría ser posible, antes que negarle una petición a Athena, se quitaría la vida. Temiendo cual era la petición de Saori, Kanon hizo lo posible por esquivar su mirada.  
  
-Kanon – musitó Saori suavemente – termina con el trabajo que Saga empezó hace trece años, por favor.  
  
-Athena . . . tú me pides que yo . . . sea quien . . . – las palabras de Kanon se perdían ante el dolor que su corazón sentía, ¿él sería el verdugo? La daga tambaleó en sus manos, deseaba desaparecer del lugar. El objeto dorado se escurrió de entre su manos pero no calló al suelo. En vez de eso Saori la agarró con ambas manos, aferrándolas de inmediato a ella.  
  
-Te lo pido por favor . . .  
  
-Saori . . .  
  
-Recuerda que siempre serás uno de mis caballeros.  
  
-Yo – Kanon estaba desconcertado. Su cosmos lo alentaba a obedecer la orden de Athena, pero su corazón se lo impedía; "no lo hagas", "Debe haber otro camino", "existe otra solución . . ."  
  
Mientras la mente de Kanon andaba a la deriva por un mar de incertidumbre, sintió como sus manos abrazaban el frío metal para luego deslizarse sobre las manos de Athena. Por un breve momento sintió esa calidez recorrer su cuerpo, su piel era tan sueva y tersa, perfumada con la esencia de las flores nacidas en el Jardín de Saras. Una ráfaga de viento entró por la puerta abierta trayendo consigo una infinidad de pétalos, todos ellos viajando como plumas deslizadas en la brisa nocturna, develando aquel momento. Muy a lo lejos un gritó ahogado se dejó escuchar, ¿acaso era el cosmos de Athena? Este fue el último pensamiento de Kanon antes de abrir sus ojos y caer en la triste pero inevitable realidad.  
  
¡¡¡Saori!!!  
  
Kanon vio horrorizado como el cuerpo sin vida de Athena caía lentamente hacia atrás. Su largo cabello se extendía por la brisa, mezclándose con ese aroma, esa sensación. Estiró su manó lo más que pudo pero no fue suficiente, ya nada podía hacer por ella . . . . no era posible alcanzarla hacia donde de un momento a otro iba a viajar. Lo que él no sabía es que pronto volvería a verla.  
  
¡¡Athena!! – gritó Kanon desesperadamente, consiguiendo despertar del trance a quienes por un segundo creyeron estar en un sueño. ¡¡Athena, Noooooo!!  
  
La oscuridad se cernió sobre el Santuario; pues su Diosa quien custodiaba aquel recinto sagrado ya no estaba más entre los vivos. Leves agitaciones se dejaron sentir por todo el lugar, ahora que el cosmos de Athena ya no estaba, la estabilidad del suelo sagrado se fue a su vez. Como una llama que se apaga dejando escapar sus chispas, el cuerpo de Saori, sumergido en un charco e su propia sangre brilló como cual luz para luego lentamente pequeñas partículas fueron saliendo de él, hasta que desapareció por completo, dejando a un desolado Kanon con la daga ensangrentada entre sus manos y su rostro lleno de lágrimas.  
  
-¿por qué así? ¡¡¡Por qué!!!  
  
-Deja de lamentarte, no es tiempo de hacerlo – Mu tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo pero era más sensato que llorar la muerte de Athena.  
  
-Vamos que nos ha encomendado una tarea  
  
-¿Es acaso que no tienes sentimientos? – Kanon colocó la daga sobre el charco de sangre dejado por Saori antes de enviarle a Mu una mirada fulminante.  
  
-Por supuesto me importa y mucho, pero esto es lo que ella nos ha encomendado y no podemos fallar en nuestra misión, sino de nada habrá servido que Athena diera su vida.  
  
Esto dejó mudo a Kanon. Era cierto, esa era la voluntad de Athena, para brindarles la oportunidad de entrar al Inframundo sin ser controlados por sus reglas. Aldebarán y Milo también lo vieron de esa forma, en cuanto a los caballeros de Bronce.  
  
-Saori . . . – lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por las mejillas de Seiya, quien todavía no aceptaba la muerte de su Diosa - . . . esto debe ser un sueño, un mal sueño.  
  
-Desafortunadamente esto es la realidad Seiya – pronunciaba Shiryu quien ocultaba sus lágrimas tras los vendajes.  
  
-Queda camino por recorrer Seiya, no puedes derrumbarte en este momento. - la voz de Hyoga se escuchaba distante, para Seiya todos estaban lejos de él.  
  
-Secad esas lágrimas, parecen unos críos.  
  
Todos voltearon en dirección a Shion, quien aún portaba la Sapuri negra de Aries – No es posible que se dejen abatir por tan vacío sentimiento; Athena nos ha otorgado su vida para que vayamos tras Hades, y si ustedes se quedan aquí lamentándose, de nada habrá servido que el suelo del Santuario quedara manchado con la sangre de un Dios. ¡¡Me escuchan!!  
  
Con su mirada desafiando a sus compañeros, Shion caminó presuroso hacía donde estaba el charco de sangre dejado por Athena. Desplomándose como un tronco sobre el suelo, empapó sus manos con la sangre, sosteniendo su mirada sobre todos.  
  
-¡Escuchadme! Antiguos guerreros que juraron fidelidad a la Diosa Atenea; recibid esta sangre que en su nombre ha sido derramada para prevenir que las fuerzas del mal se apoderen de este mundo.  
  
De inmediato las armaduras de todos fueron impregnadas con la sangre de Athena. Finas gotas recorrían los filamentos desdibujados de sus armaduras; las cuales armonizaban con la cálida cosmoenergìa dejada por Saori. El brillo fue haciéndose más y más intenso, hasta que todo el salón era enmudecido ante aquella luz celestial que ahora rodeaba a los Caballeros de Athena. Las armaduras de Aries, Tauro, Géminis y Escorpión expulsaron todo su esplendor dorado exaltados por la sangre de Athena. Así mismo, las armaduras de bronce recuperaron la vida que había perdido en las últimas batallas. Era increíble admirarlas, tan relucientes, como si jamás hubiesen sido rasguñadas por un solo golpe. El brillo que cubrió la habitación finalmente desapareció, dejando a los ocho caballeros admirando la nueva vida de sus leales armaduras.  
  
-Han sido cubiertos por la sangre de un Dios - dijo Shion con la mirada ensombrecida – estas armaduras son ahora las más fuertes.  
  
-Increíble –exclamó Hyoga  
  
-Gracias por esta oportunidad Saori – susurró Shun.  
  
-Tienen una nueva vida, como el renacimiento de un dragón – argumentó Shiryu.  
  
-Saori.... Saori yo.... ¿ahora qué haremos sin ti?  
  
La decepción dominó por completo el corazón del Pegaso. Ni los nuevos brillos que porta su armadura le han hecho olvidar que Saori, que Athena ha sacrificado su vida por darles la oportunidad.  
  
-¿De qué servirá la victoria si Athena ya no estará más con nosotros? ¡¡No lo acepto, no lo quiero aceptar!!  
  
-¡¡Calla!! - Pegaso es abofeteado por Shion, quien aún destilaba la sangre de Athena entre sus manos, impregnando un poco de ella en el rostro de Seiya.  
  
-Osas decir ser un Caballero de Athena con esa actitud.... crees que ella dio su vida en vano; piensas que dejaría esta pesada carga en nuestros hombros sin hacer nada más -- En este punto la armadura de Shion comenzaba a desintegrarse... -- si en realidad quieres que su muerte haya valido la pena, cumple con la tarea que os ha encomendado.  
  
Seiya guardó silencio. Haciendo caso omiso a esto, Shion dirigió su vista a los demás caballeros:  
  
-¡Escúchenme! Como antiguo Patriarca de este Santuario les ordeno que vayan y acaben de una ves por todas con Hades y sus ambiciones.... ¡¡¡Váyanse ya!!!  
  
Dicho esto todos asintieron con la cabeza y le dieron la espalda a Shion. Seiya, quien parecía seguir en trance, trató de hablar, pero antes de que lo hiciere, Shion tomó la palabra:  
  
-¡Vete! Si en realidad quieres que ella vuelva debes ir al Inframundo.  
  
-.... volver ..... Athena puede regresar.  
  
-En efecto.... – Shion parecía dudar si continuar o no.  
  
-No bromeas, hablas en serio, Saori... ella no ha....  
  
-Pegaso.... recuerda que el cuerpo solamente nos es útil en la Tierra como vehículo de nuestra alma; y cuando nuestro momento de morir llega, solamente hay un lugar al cual todas las almas van.  
  
-El Inframundo.  
  
-En efecto. Athena estaba conciente de que Hades no se atrevería a dar la cara sobre la faz de la Tierra, por ello la única forma de enfrentarlo directamente es en el Inframundo.  
  
-Quieres decir que ella está decidida a enfrentarlo sola  
  
-Por supuesto que no; ella sabe muy bien que cuenta con sus Caballeros, quienes han prometido protegerla hasta el final; ¿o acaso lo has olvidado?  
  
-El deber de todo cabalero es proteger a Athena cueste lo que cueste.  
  
-Veo que por fin lo has comprendido Pegaso - Shion dejó escapar un leve quejido, sujetando con fuerza su costado.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? - Seiya estaba preparado para lo siguiente.  
  
-Mi tiempo sobre esta Tierra es muy corto; y veo que el límite está próximo a cumplirse. Descuida, este es un pequeño precio a pagar para así proteger la paz de este mundo.  
  
-Shion.... tú y los demás caballeros lo dieron todo aún sabiendo que su vida terminaría tarde o temprano.  
  
-Así es la vida de un caballero, ¿no es así? - La figura de Shion lentamente comenzaba a tornarse blanca, dejando escapar partículas de luz, luz que llenaba la habitación de una calidez increíble. Pegaso, tomado por sorpresa, trató de sujetarle, pro fue en vano.  
  
-Seiya.... por favor has que el destino de Athena se cumpla; lleva contigo la Armadura de Athena; ella y tu cosmo serán la esperanza que será capaz de salvar a la humanidad.  
  
-¿la Armadura de Athena? No entiendo.  
  
-Está resguardada en este Templo, sé que sabrás encontrar su lugar. Este es mi favor amigo, te encomiendo a Athena.  
  
-Shion.... ¡No!  
  
Demasiado tarde, la última partícula de luz que alguna vez fuere el cuerpo del Patriarca había desaparecido; y consigo el espíritu del antiguo caballero de Aries. Entre tanto Seiya permaneció de pie junto a los restos de la Sapuri que portó Shion. Su mente estaba atrapada en una encrucijada, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, sin embargo algo le evitaba moverse, como si dolor fuese demasiado inmenso. En realidad lo era.  
  
-Demonios, no conseguiré nada si permanezco parado en este lugar... además le hice una promesa a Shion; y por mi honor la debo cumplir. Ahora me pregunto cuál puede ser ese lugar.... ya lo sé.  
  
Secando la última lágrima que empapaba su rostro, Seiya corrió velozmente a través de la habitación de Athena. Si entendió bien las palabras de Shion, sólo existía un lugar posible para la ubicación de la armadura; El Templo de Athena. Pasando el altar del Patriarca y luego subiendo la escalinata, Pegaso quedó frente a frente a frente con la estatua que simbolizaba a la Diosa que él tanto amaba.  
  
-De acuerdo, este debe ser el lugar; ahora, ¿cómo se supone que encontraré la armadura? Un momento..... cosmos de mi mente ayúdame por favor.  
  
  
  
Del cuerpo de Seiya comenzó a emanar una tremenda cosmoenergìa que se apoderó de todo el Santuario. La figura de un imponente Pegaso se postraba ante él; en señal de obedecer su mandato. Después de un titubeo, el Pegaso desplegó sus alas señalando un sitio en especial.... la estatua de Athena. Impresionado por esto, Seiya s encaminó hacía ella, sin saber qué hacer o qué esperar.  
  
-Es extraño, siento como si esto lo hubiese sabido mi corazón desde un principio, como si las estrellas indicasen el camino desde tiempos mitológicos; tendrá esto alguna conexión con el pasado.... según sé Hades fue vencido en la batalla de hace 243 años; no creo tener alguna relación con los guerreros del pasado, ¿o si?  
  
Mientras Seiya divagaba entre sus pensamientos, la estatua de Athena adquiría un brillo cegador, igualmente intenso como el cosmos como el del caballero. Ambas energías se llamaban entre sí, como queriendo saber una de la otra. Estas vibraciones hicieron que Seiya despertase de su trance y tomara conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo....  
  
-No puede ser.... acaso esta es la armadura de Athena.  
  
Como se hubiesen sido palabras mágicas, la estatua comenzó a temblar, desquebrajándose pedazo a pedazo, hasta que sin previo aviso, explotó enviando unos cuantos metros atrás a Seiya, quien se cubrió el rostro para evitar el impacto. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron de nuevo a la luz, algo muy peculiar llamó su atención. En donde alguna vez estuvo posada la estatua de Athena; dicho lugar era ocupado ahora por una diminuta figura. Se trataba de la mismísima Athena, la Athena de los tiempos mitológicos, con su escudo y báculo. El cosmo que era capaz de sentirse en ella era increíble, además de cálido y acogedor. Ya no había duda; esta era la Armadura de Athena. Como si se tratase de un tesoro, en realidad lo era, Seiya la tomó entre sus brazos, absorto por tan perfecta obra que por un instante olvidó todo lo que a su alrededor había.  
  
-Athena.... Saori.... ahora lo tengo claro, no puedo ocultar este sentimiento durante un minuto más..... te amo, te amo como jamás haya podido amar a una persona en mi vida. Tu partida me está partiendo el corazón en pedazos, no obstante entiendo tu decisión..... ¡¡Espérame Saori!! - El cosmos de Seiya volvió a elevarse hasta el infinito, esta vez acompañado por el suave canto de la noche que aún dominaba sobre aquellos lugares. Un par de hermosas alas doradas salieron de su espalda, extendiéndose como velas azotadas por el viento; la armadura de Sagitario le brindaba parte de su cosmos para que con ello completase su misión.  
  
-Muchas gracias Aioros, prometo que cumpliré con la misión que tú iniciaste hace 13 años. ¡Al Inframundo!  
  
Seiya desapareció del Santuario como un cometa. Aquel lugar sagrado permaneció tan apacible como en tiempos de la mitología. Las armaduras de quienes dieron su vida en pos de la justicia armonizaban en un cántico de esperanza, misma esperanza que iba acompañada de libertad y amor. De entre las runas en la Casa de Virgo, una sombra se escurría con sigilo; su atención fue llamada por la estela de luz dejada por el Pegaso.  
  
-Date prisa Seiya o será demasiado tarde para Saga y los otros - Después de esto la figura desapareció por completo.  
  
** En el Inframundo **  
  
-¡Despierta!  
  
-Basta de intentarlo, él no despertará de esa forma.  
  
-Conoces acaso otra forma de hacerle reaccionar Valentine.  
  
-Por supuesto, ¿con quién crees que hablas? ¿un humano? Déjalo en mis manos.  
  
Evitando la mirada de Khan, Valentine tomó a Saga por el cuello sin recibir oposición alguna de este. A un lado yacían Camus y Shura, sus rostros reflejaban una paz y quietud tan inmutables que daba la impresión de que ni el más allá les causara temor. Saga, por otro lado, dibujaba en su rostro una expresión de profunda tristeza.  
  
-No puedo creer que estos caballeros hayan vencido a Rhadamanthys  
  
-Él muy idiota bajó la guardia eso es todo – dijo tajantemente Khan.  
  
-No estoy muy seguro de eso – una de las hombreras de Saga cayó al piso, haciéndose pedazos por completo.  
  
-Además cómo fue posible que con estas lamentables armaduras hayan soportado la Gran Precaución; aquí hay algo más.  
  
-Déjate de tonterías; ¿cómo es posible que tres simples caballeros de Athena tengan tanto poder?  
  
-¡Calla! Si dices que Rhadamanthys se confió mucho de ellos, tú vas por el mismo camino que él, jamás debes subestimar a tu enemigo, que nunca se te olvide esto Khan; nunca.  
  
Tras escuchar la palabras de su camarada, Khan se mostró disgustado.  
  
-Piensas que ellos cuentan con el poder suficiente para hacerle frente a nuestro señor hades.  
  
-Eso... no lo sé.  
  
-¿Entonces? – preguntó Khan enfurecido.  
  
-¿Entonces qué? – respondió bruscamente Valentine.  
  
-Hades tomará el control de todo en la Tierra y el Cielo; y nosotros como sus fieles sirvientes asumiremos el destino que nos ha sido negado desde tiempos inmemoriales.  
  
Valentine guardó silencio.  
  
-Di algo.  
  
-Sólo puedo decir que mientras existan caballeros como ellos a los cuales debamos enfrentar, la victoria no estará asegurada.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves?  
  
-Es que acaso no te das cuenta....  
  
Valentine clavó su mirada en el oscuro cielo del Inframundo. Siete poderosas energías se han adentrado en los dominios del señor y amo de los muertos.  
  
Continuará....  
  
¡¡Hola!! Perdonen por estar tanto tiempo inactivo, la Universidad y mi vida me dan mucho que hacer; pero he vuelto con más ganas de continuar y darle final a esta maravillosa historia, así que les pido estar atentos a ella. Esto tan sólo ha dado comienzo. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario puede hacer el fanfiction.net (Si!!); en el Foro de Pkmn Crystal Gym (www.pkmncgforos.cjb.net) o bien a mi correo electrónico (delcompa@hotmail.com). 


End file.
